<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wildfire by ZubbitheDuck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771285">Wildfire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZubbitheDuck/pseuds/ZubbitheDuck'>ZubbitheDuck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidents, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood and Injury, Cigarettes, Cliche, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Divorce, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Failed Marriage, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, First Aid, Friendship, Getting Back Together, Gunshot Wounds, Helicopters, Hiking, Horror, Hospitalization, Killing, Kissing, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nature, Near Death Experiences, Oblivious Newt Scamander, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Percival, Past Drug Addiction, Percival rambling for once, Protective Original Percival Graves, References to Drugs, Rehabilitation, Rescue Missions, Reunions, Serious Injuries, Slow Burn, Smut in future chapters, Soldiers, Virus, Wilderness Survival, supportive Newt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:40:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZubbitheDuck/pseuds/ZubbitheDuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A hike thought the unforgiving nature turns into a nightmare as Newt find himself lost.<br/>A madman crosses his path and everything turns worse. It's all a game of survival and trusting.</p><p>A virus is spreading.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hike</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello guys! I'm back, I know I already have an unfinished fic but my life has been turned upside down lately and I lost interest to be honest. But then this idea sparked and I've found the joy in writing again. </p><p>I'm from Denmark, therefore English is not my first language. :p</p><p>I love feedback, it makes my writing better! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air was crisp and calming. The sun was warm enough that Newt had to loosen his scarf a bit to let in some air. The rocky path grumbled beneath his boots as he hiked up the mountain trail. Birds were chipping away high up in the large, old trees. A light breeze rustling some of the leaves.</p><p>Newt admired the sound, trying to catch a glimpse of the birds but they were too well hidden. Instead, he sent them a smile before adjusting his backpack and carried on.</p><p>The sun was on its way down and it would not be long before Newt would need to find a good place to set camp. His stomach clearly liked the idea and gave a little rumble, urging Newt to pick up his pace. After a couple of minutes’ walk, Newt stopped and looked around. This would be too out in the open, there would be no shield for the cold wind of the night, so he decided to go off the trail, hoping to find a nook between the trees, flat enough for a tent and a fire.</p><p>The backpack landed on the ground with a thud and Newt sighed in contentment, his shoulders growing tense from carrying the weight. He untied the red cloth he had and found a branch to tie it to. That way he would know his way back if he should get too turned around. Newt was an experienced hiker, so he doubted he would need it, but it was better to be safe than sorry.</p><p>From there he headed into the rough terrain and away from the path. A few paces into the forest, Newt tied another red cloth. A few meters in, he found a perfect little patch. A tiny plateau, big enough for the tent, with a large rock at the back so the wind would not be too hard if it should pick up in the night.</p><p>Newt put down his backpack, stretched his shoulder and walked around the newfound camp to make sure he was not disturbing too much wildlife. All was clear, except for the foxhole further down the hill behind his camp. It was far enough that he would not cause too much harm. It was only for tonight; he would be back on his feet and on his way when the sun was back up.</p><p>Back at the little make-shift camp, Newt skillfully unfolded his tent and made his bed, a small fire was forming in the dried-up leaves and branches he had placed outside. His stomach was growling louder now, making Newt feel a tad sick from hunger. He rummaged through his stuff and found a small bag with dried up vegetables and spices for soup. For a second he argued with himself if he should eat some jerky and then save the soup but he needed water anyways so he might as well go and get that now.</p><p>With his flask and a foldable container, Newt made his way to the stream of fresh, clear water that ran through the mountains. It had been close to the original path so it wouldn’t take too long to get.</p><p>A rabbit sprinted along when it heard Newt’s footsteps on the crunchy leaves and gravel. Newt watched it as it knowingly ran and jumped, fleeting from the human behind it. A smile formed on the adventures lips as he reached the bank of the stream. He carefully stepped out on a wet stone in the middle and squatted down to fill the flask first. He took a grateful sip of the cold water, flinching slightly as the cold hit his teeth. He then carefully threw the bottle back on land and unfolded the bowl, gathering a bit of water for his soup.</p><p>Newt got up and stepped back on land, but his boot slipped on the surface of the rock. The twist in his ankle hurt, making Newt whimper. It was followed shortly with a splash as the boot stomped through the otherwise calm water. Newt landed with a loud gasp on both knees and hands, hitting himself on the rocks underneath the water. The container tilted, spilling the water. Birds flapped away, scared of the commotion from the stream. Everything went quiet, only Newt’s breath sucked through his teeth and the stream was noticeable.</p><p>Newt hurried out of the water; it was too late to save his clothes from the cold, but laying there for too long would only make him sick. He scrambled his way to a dry piece of moss, leaning his back against a tree as he swallowed down the pain from his knees and ankle. After a few collecting breaths, he rolled up his wet pant leg and pulled as much of his shoe out as he could so he could get a look at his sore foot.</p><p>It wasn’t too bad. Nothing seemed too damaged, it only hurt. A good night's sleep would see to that and hopefully it would not slow him down too much tomorrow.</p><p>Newt took another deep breath and got back on his feet. His pants were dripping with water and it was cooling down his skin quickly. He had to get back to camp as fast as he could. The sun was falling behind the trees and it was already getting dark in the forest.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>An owl howled, as if it was a warning. Or at least it felt like one. It was dark. The insects in the air were gone, the birds had been silenced, everything was either sleeping or lurking.</p><p>Newt still hadn’t found his way back to camp. His ankle still throbbed with pain, his clothes wet and cold. The temperatures had fallen with the sun and the forest was dense and wet. Newt was shivering but he continued walking, fumbling through the trees and bushes, cutting his arms on branches, and hitting his legs on stumps and rocks.</p><p>It was a bad idea to continue walking, the possibility that he was walking in the wrong direction was rather large. But he would freeze his nose off if he stopped moving. He could not hear, see, or smell the fire so he turned around. Hoping he hadn’t fumbled his way too far from where he came from.</p><p>He kept telling himself that he had been in worse situations. He had been on lots of hikes with his mother and older brother. He knew how to handle himself out in the wild, there was no need for panic. Though his heart still pounded hard, a reminder that panic was lurking right under the surface of his forced calmness.</p><p>The terrain turned into solid rocks. This felt familiar and Newt took a deep and steadying breath. He was on the right track now, he could feel it. It had been solid rock some of the way from his camp to the water. If he could find his way to the water again, he was sure that he would be able to see the fire from there.</p><p>A crisp branch snapped loudly underneath Newt’s feet, making him choke on a gasp as he stepped backwards.</p><p>He hit the ground hard, slamming his whole body against the rock. His foot hadn’t landed on ground, he had stepped right over a cliff. He went down, fast, and he tried to hold on, but it was smooth and his hands couldn’t find anything to hold onto. At the same time, it felt like slow motion as he fell in the air. It went so fast that the darkness turned him blind. Newt lost his breath as he landed on his side on the next piece of ground, then further down, again it felt like flying, but he could feel himself turn. He had no idea if he was up or down, but he found out soon enough when his legs hit rock. The pain was unbearable, but his lungs were empty. His hand frantically caught grass but the only thing it did was cutting his hands as he continued falling.</p><p>Newt rammed into the ground, landing on his back. He was wheezing for air, water running from his eyes as they closed.</p><p>The whole forest turned silent.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The sun was bringing life to the forest. Birds were singing, joyous for a new day. A whitetail deer moved to the stream and took a quick drink before jolting its head back up. Big brown eyes searching the woods. Even in the serenity of the forest, it still watched out.</p><p>It turned and jumped back into the bushes as a fox came trotting out from where the deer had sensed activity. Not that the fox would be any threat, but the deer was now long gone.</p><p>Newt gritted his teeth, his mouth felt dry. His body hurt so much that he felt numb. A rustling sound to his right made him stir a bit. A tiny growl broke through his lips, making the rustling sound stop in its tracks.</p><p>Newt blinked, his eyes slowly getting used to the sunlight. In the corner of his eye something red was sneaking around, curious as to what creature had fallen into its domain. It’s beady eyes landed on Newt and a second later it was darting away from him and through the dense underground of the forest.</p><p>With a grunt, Newt turned on to his knees, slowly sitting back on his heels. Every muscle in his body was aching. He moved his gaze to the cliff he had tumbled down from. It was maybe 6 meters tall, bumpy, steep, and rocky. It was pure luck that Newt hadn’t broken anything. Everything hurt like hell, yes, but other than bruises he was fine. Miraculously. He exhales loudly and leaned his head back, blinking at the sun. It seemed like a mockery that everything was so pure and peaceful, though he was thankful the weather was with him.</p><p>Newt looked down at his hands stretched out in front of him. Dirt and dried-up blood covered his palms. He had some nasty cuts from the sharp strands of grass he had frantically grabbed at on his way down.</p><p>He needed water, his eyes fell on the stream close to him. Newt scrambled to his feet, staggering his way to the water. The short walk went better than Newt had dared to hope. He sat down on his knees again and washed the grime of his hands. The icy water stung in his cuts as he did his best to clean them. After that, Newt took a sip, using his hands as a cup. Spilling a lot down his scarf but that was the least of his worries right now. He needed to find a way back up and then hopefully the daylight would lead him back to his things.</p><p>A mechanical clicking sound caught his attention and Newt was about to turn his head when something pressed against the back of his skull.</p><p>Newt froze in place, adrenaline pumping through him as a nauseous feeling sprouted in his gut. He held his breath, trying to look out of the corner of his eyes without turning too much.<br/>“Don’t . Say. A word.” a voice snarled behind Newt. Newt gave a hiccup, eyes shut tightly as he tried to swallow. His hands were shaking as he felt the metal press harder against his skull.</p><p>“Turn around slowly. Hands up so I can see them.” The voice belonged to a man, his voice husky and raw.</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“I said turn around!” A hint of panic in the voice, only a slight tone, but Newt sensed it.</p><p>Newt lifted his hands up slowly so the other could see that Newt was unarmed. For a second Newt feared that he would throw up, he took a shaky breath before he got up on his knees and turned on them.</p><p>His eyes glued to the ground. The stranger was wearing a pair of black boots. They seemed newly polished, but they were splattered in fresh mud. He had been running. The splatter was tell-telling, drops all the way up the others legs.</p><p>“I-I- this is a misunderstanding- I was hiking- the cliff-”</p><p>“Shut up.” The newcomer took a step back. The tip of the rifle came into Newt’s view as the other pulled it away from the back of his head.</p><p>Newt dared to lift his gaze, moving slowly, eyes calculating over the others frame. He was dressed in all black. Black combat pants, a black shirt and a coat, a bag hanging behind him. He had broad shoulders, both hands on the rifle which he held in a loose grip. A stripe of dried blood had run down one of his hands. Newt blinked his wet eyes as he took in the weapon, an unwanted tear running down the dirt on his cheek.</p><p>“You don’t look like them. Who are you?” The stranger grumbled.</p><p>It was almost as if Newt was supposed to know who he was talking about. Newt’s eyes reached his face. A handsome one of that. A straight nose, well-cut jawline, hard eyes watching Newt’s face carefully. His hair was salt and pepper, half of it parting in the middle and falling to the side in strands, rest of it combed back with a hand.</p><p>“My name is Newt Scamander, and I swear Sir, I was just hiking. I fell-” Newt pointed haphazardly to the cliff. “I got turned around in the dark, I haven’t seen anyone, I promise.” Newt shook his head, eyes getting wet again as he tried to explain his way out of this.</p><p>The stranger nodded, he seemed more relaxed. “British.” He stated and looked around.</p><p>“Percival Graves.” He continued and reached down to help Newt back on his feet.</p><p>Newt took the offer and staggered back on his feet. The adrenaline and fear in him had absorbed the pain in his body. Newt got control over his breathing while this Percival was taking him in. Newt followed his eyes and looked down at himself. Dust and dried mud covering his chest, hiding the dusty red color of his clothes underneath. His pants ripped at his left thigh.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Percival asked, suddenly quite friendly. He hung the rifle over his shoulder, his eyes constantly moving from Newt and to the forest around them.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine. Sore, but fine.” Newt said with a nod. “And confused. Scared. Many things, why are you carrying a gun?”</p><p>Percival’s eyes fell on Newt’s, eyes searching for something. Newt felt small under his gaze, even though the other was shorter than himself. Newt swallowed awkwardly.</p><p>“Danger is looming between the trees.” Newt didn’t get a chance to answer that mysterious sentence as the other continued.</p><p>“We gotta get moving. They’ll follow the smell of us, and they are quick.”</p><p>Newt stared at the lunatic before him as Percival made his way to the water. His eyes following up the stream. It was uncomfortably silent in the forest, though Newt was probably paranoid. He now realised how much he wanted to go home, as in now. Back in his house, by the fire and forget everything that had happened over the last 12 hours. He was hungry and needed sleep.</p><p>“What? Bears?” Newt asked with a raised brow. “As long as we stay away from their cubs they-”</p><p>“Not bears. Worse.” Percival glanced at Newt over his shoulder. “So keep an eye out, we have to move north, there should be a cabin a few miles from here.”</p><p>“Well then have a safe journey, I have to find my stuff and get home.” Newt shrugged in defeat and made his way towards the cliff. If he followed the foot of it, there should be a path up. Maybe a game trial or water path he could climb.</p><p>Newt could hear the crunching of stones under the other’s boots at Percival followed him. He grabbed Newt by the shoulder, holding him back. Newt tried to wring himself free from the other but it hurt so he decided to stop and accept his fate. He gave a sigh and turned to look at the weirdo stopping him.</p><p>“You don’t know what you’re up against. They have already picked up your scent.” A hint of mania was clear in Percival’s brown eyes.</p><p>“I need to get back to my camp, I want to go home, okay?”</p><p>“That camp has probably saved your life, we have to go now, do you understand?” Percival pulled Newt closer, urging him to follow.</p><p>Newt slapped Percival’s hand away with a grunt. This time walking faster to get away. It hurt in his legs to move so quickly but he needed to get away from this person. His heart beating faster as annoyance filled his belly.</p><p>Boots running towards Newt made him pick up his speed so he would be running to, had the other not grabbed Newt by the collar, choking him as Percival pulled him back. An animalistic growl made the adrenaline in Newt flare up again. Newt got a hard push in his chest, landing on his hip in the gravel. He was about to yell in anger at the other when the rifle was fired multiple times.</p><p>Newt threw himself down on the ground, hands over his head, sure that this was his death. He whimpered, biting his lip hard enough that it drew blood. No pain came, to Newt’s confusion so he looked up just in the same second as Percival pulled Newt back up on his feet.</p><p>Percival was panting as he pulled Newt along. Both stumbling, Percival was holding so tight around Newt’s wrist that it felt like snapping. A loud, painful roar deafened Newt’s ears as they ran for their lives into the bushes.</p><p>Heavy stepped sprinted behind them, threatening to catch them. Newt was too scared to look behind, his heart pounding in his throat, his legs running on their own, his whole mind and body geared on flighting.</p><p>The creature behind them roared desperately but the stomping of its gallop had stopped. It kept screaming, whimpering, whatever the hellish sound was, mad that it couldn’t follow them into the forest.</p><p>They both kept running, Percival leading the way with the rifle loaded and ready.</p><p>Newt felt like fainting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Quarantine-time and I’m still not getting anywhere with any of my fics, sorry! I’ll try and be better now that I actually have time!</p><p>I hope you all are okay and are taking care of each other. Don’t be foolish and have a read while you’re at it. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hunger was getting to Newt. He felt dizzy as they continued walking through the vegetation. Percival was constantly on guard, not trusting any sounds around them. Newt still had no idea what was going on, the other hadn’t said a word for hours. They had only stopped to drink some water and for Percival to orientate. It was one big labyrinth, but Newt didn’t know what else to do besides following. Whatever had tried to attack them had meant it. The horrifying sounds still haunted Newt. He didn’t even get a glimpse at it, he had no idea what it was or how it looked. Percival was not exactly the chatty type and he answered Newt’s questions in mysterious ways that never really gave an answer.</p><p>Though Newt was thankful for Percival. He had saved his life.</p><p>Newt observed the other. His hair was shiny, greasy, but Newt would bet that he himself was a lot greasier and disgusting after his fumble down the cliff. </p><p>His legs wanted to collapse on the ground, his back wanted to lay down, his eyes needed sleep. He felt himself stare into the black hair a few paces before him. Newt was thinking back to home. He wanted to go home, this all felt like a sick dream, almost like he had been zapped into a shitty horror movie. A horror movie where Newt apparently was the tall blonde woman in the wet t-shirt, being rescued by a handsome soldier whom she doesn’t know. </p><p>Percival would maybe have preferred some pretty lady, instead he found Newt. Newt who had been out enjoying the wildlife. It had been such a nice hike. Maybe he was still unconscious from his fall and this was all a vivid dream, his brain hallucinating as he was slowly dying on the gravel and moss.</p><p>Newt gave a glance back over his shoulder to where they came from. Was his body still there? Was Percival here to guide back his soul to something greater beyond? Did Newt even believe in such things? He believed in nature but had never given anything spiritually any thoughts. He didn’t care much for the afterlife. Who knew if this were his only chance for living, so why wonder what would happen afterwards? He would find out soon enough.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Percival’s voice was raspy from staying quiet for so long. He stopped and Newt nearly smacked into him. </p><p>Newt blinked at Percival, he felt himself mumble a tiny <em>“what”</em>, as he stared at the other.</p><p>“You asked if you were dead?” Newt had a feeling that he looked as confused as Percival. </p><p>Newt felt his cheeks flare red. He hadn’t realized he had been talking. What else had he said? They both stared at each other, the forest was silent, drops of water falling from leaf to leaf. It was almost comically had it not been for the situation. </p><p>“I won’t let you die.” Percival promised and Newt opened his mouth to reply, though he did not know what to say. It wasn’t like a birthday gift where you would reply in a nonchalant fashion that they didn’t have too.</p><p>“If you stay close, I’ll promise to get you out alive.” Percival’s eyes were oddly soft. Like memories were flashing before him. “Okay?”</p><p>“Yeah …” Newt mumbled before swallowing. He wanted to ask if the other was okay. He wanted to assure the other that Newt could take care of him too, that Percival didn’t have to do all the work, but Percival turned as Newt opened his mouth to speak and it was too late. Or it felt like it was too late. They continued their walk through the bushes.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Newt was following along like a loyal, old dog. His head was bowed down, barely lifting his feet to get over bushes and branches. Sometimes stumbling, sometimes hitting his shoulders or feet, but he continued without a word of complaint.</p><p>His shoes were gnawing at his heel, they were soaking wet. Percival had made them walk almost a mile in water, saying there was a bigger chance that <em>they </em>wouldn’t pick up their scent in water. Newt didn’t doubt that it was a good idea, but he would have preferred not to. Now he hurt even worse and it was a disgusting feeling of wet socks and shoes. The water was cold and so were his legs up to the knees.</p><p>Though a spark of new energy flashed through him when Percival stopped again in the opening of the forest. A bare field of tall grass and weeds stretched before them, insects buzzing from straw to straw and birds diving in to eat.</p><p>Percival flashed Newt a smile and this was perhaps the first time Newt had really seen joy in the others face. It made Newt smile, close to laughing.</p><p>“Seems like we got a safe place to sleep tonight.” Percival said with a relieved sigh.</p><p>Newt nodded, giving a tiny chuckle. A safe place to sleep sounded like heaven right now. He didn’t even care if he would have to sleep on a stone floor, as long as he could lay down for a while and get some rest. With that thought in mind he followed with a bit more eagerness in his steps. Percival’s shoulder was a lot less tense and his guards were down. Newt’s stomach felt a lot calmer, the constant panic subsiding a bit. If Percival could be calm, then so could he.</p><p>It seemed like the cabin hadn’t been used for over a decade. Only creeping animals and insects had made a home out of it. The old wooden door was hanging open, its hinges rusty but at least it was still able to fulfil its uses of shutting off the outside. It was a single room, an old fireplace made from river rocks, a table with a few intact chairs around it, and what used to be a small kitchen. A mezzanine loft hung over half of the downstairs room. A wooden ladder in the wall was the only way up to what might have been the bedroom. Had it not been for the wild plants and cobwebs in every corner, the cabin would have been a cozy place and Newt dreamed of living in a place like this someday, though a bathroom would have been nice too.</p><p>Newt let out a sigh, his eyes taking in the room. Percival was slowly making his way through the room, searching in the cabinets and drawers. Newt figured he had to help with something besides standing there and staring. He went over to the chairs and dusted them off so that they wouldn’t be surprised by snakes or other creatures when they would sit down. That was not something Newt wanted to deal with right now. He was quite sure that once he would sit down, it would take a whole day before he could get up again.</p><p>Percival went outside to find dry wood for the fireplace while Newt tried to clean up as much as possible. After that he went to the ladder and glanced up. It seemed stable enough, so Newt stepped onto the first one, then the next. They creaked under his weight, but they didn’t break. Newt continued up until he could see onto the mezzanine. The roof was higher than expected. He made his way onto the platform, walking on his knees and ignoring the weariness in them.</p><p>With his fingers he combed down the cobwebs, spiders hurrying to safety and Newt silently apologized for ruining their peaceful homes. An old box and a broken oil lamp were placed in the corner. Curious as he was, Newt made his way to the box in the back, fading sunlight pouring through a tiny window in the middle of the roof was the only light up here, but it worked fine as Newt pulled the box into the light. </p><p>An old, dusty book, a flashlight, a wrench, and some scrap metal.  </p><p>Newt took the flashlight and though he knew the chances for it to work were slim, he tried anyways. And as he deducted, no light came. He put it back down and picked up the book, flipping into it. It was in a foreign language, which was a shame, now Newt was curious. The cabin door closed, footsteps heavy as they went to the other side of the room downstairs. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>They both gathered around the table and sat down, both with a long and exhausted exhale. The fire was grabbing the wood with a crackling sound, it was soothing. The warmth was slowly spreading into the room, though it would take hours before it was completely warmed up. Red and yellow, a bit of blue, flickering about and feasting on the wood. Their eyes meet over the table and a tiny, tired, smile formed on Percival’s lips. </p><p>“We made it without too many hiccups, huh?” He said, maybe just to break the silence of the room. Maybe to be polite. Newt answered with a nod, his eyes falling to his boots. They were muddy and soaked from threading through the water.</p><p>“Yeah.” Newt sighted, his eyes still locked on his boots. “But what do we do now?” </p><p>The question made Percival look hopelessly into the fire. They both turned silent as the question hung heavy between them. Percival’s eyes fell on his hands as he played with a button on one of his pockets.</p><p>“For now, we have to figure out how to get help.” Now he looked back at Newt. “If we can get in contact with the extraction team, somehow, we will be safe.” His smile was gone and replaced with something different, something fake. His face told Newt that everything would be fixed, but his eyes told the truth. He didn’t believe it himself, but he wanted Newt to believe. Newt wanted to call him out on it, but maybe if one of them believed in a miracle, the other would too.</p><p>Newt’s stomach broke the silence with a loud, empty growl. Both men looked surprised at each other as Newt’s cheeks slowly turned red.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I haven’t eaten anything in ages. Not in the last 24 hours.” He admitted with a careful voice, as if it were forbidden to speak of. </p><p>Percival turned and grabbed his bag by his side, opening it and rummaged through it. “Ah, here.” he whispered before sliding a protein bar over the table towards Newt. </p><p>“It’s not much, but it’ll take the worst hunger for now.”</p><p>Newt accepted it gratefully. He whispered a thank you as he opened it and took the first bite. It was dry and didn’t taste too good, but it did not come as a surprise. Such rations were not for taste but for surviving. At least it had a nice but subtle taste of dried berries. He tried to eat it as slow as he could. Small bite after bite but it was gone too soon. He washed it down with a big gulp of water. At least they had plenty of that.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The sun was slowly setting behind the trees, a pink sky swallowed up by dark blue and black. The cabin was dark except for the fireplace. The fire was large and warm, none of them wanting it smaller. It was nice to feel warm, even if a bit too much. They had both been cold for so long that it felt like a blessing to take off their jackets. </p><p>Percival was wearing a polo shirt. On the upper arm and the collar, there were a lot of different military insignia. On his right side of his chest was a plate saying “Graves”. Newt figured it had to be Percival’s last name. Newt’s older brother had been in the army, though not the US army as Percival. Newt knew only little about the different patches and marks on the shirt, but what he could deduct from it, Percival was not an ordinary soldier. Probably something higher than that. But why would a highly ranked soldier run around alone in a forest with infected animals?</p><p>Percival was sitting in front of the fire, hands stretched out to warm even if they were warm enough. His eyes glued to the flickering, red monster dancing before him.</p><p>Newt stepped closer on bare feet. His boots and socks dried by the fire. </p><p>“Why are you here?” He heard himself ask out loud before he could stop himself.</p><p>Percival glanced back, eyes taking in Newt from top to bottom before moving his gaze back at the fire. He was clearly calculating his answers before answering.</p><p>“Government secret.”</p><p>Newt gave a huff of annoyance by the short reply. “Well, then. Can’t really call it a secret anymore. That thing nearly ate me.” He dropped his arms in defeat.</p><p>Percival shrugged. He seemed edgy; his knee was bouncing a little as he continued to stare. Newt kept his eyes on him. Maybe if he stared at Percival long enough, the other would spill out what was happening right now. And though the heat from the fire and a roof over his head was nice, they still had to figure out what to do from here.</p><p>“It was a simple experiment, but something went wrong.” Percival mumbled, his eyes had shifted to the floor, leg still moving up and down.</p><p>“Sounds like a cliché movie.” Newt looked to the ceiling and took a steadying breath. He felt defeated and weary.</p><p>“I wish it was.” Percival fell silent for a moment. “Listen, I wish I could tell you what happened, but I know about as much as you do. We were sent here to kill it.”</p><p>Percival had stopped bouncing. His voice had gotten so small at the word <em>“we”.</em> Newt swallowed hard. He moved over to get a chair and pulled it up next to Percival and sat down. He tried to make eye contact, to non-verbally tell Percival that he was here, that he would listen and try to understand but Percival had shut off. His eyes were blank, his posture soggy and his head bowed down.</p><p>It took Newt by surprise when the other quickly got up from his chair and patted his pockets. A panic had shot through Newt, a fear that Percival had heard or seen the monsters flared up inside him and then annoyance filled him when he realized that Percival was only searching for a crumbled pack of cigarettes. His hands were trembling as he tried to fish one out of the paper package. Newt watched him like he would any other distressed animal. His light eyes shifted from Percival’s eyes to his hands.</p><p>Percival’s fist tightened around the pack, nearly crumbling it to a ball. A tiny curse leaving his lips as he angrily shoved it back into his pocket and turned on his heels. Either the man was <em>really </em>trying to quit smoking, or he was running out of the one thing that could calm his nerves right now. The latter is most likely the correct thing.</p><p>Newt had handled various beasts in his lifetime and if he were correct, this particularly beast was on the brink of doing something irrational and stupid, like breaking something or storming out-...</p><p>Quite the contrary.</p><p>Percival froze by the window. It seemed like he didn’t even breathe. He took a step back from the window and squatted down, waving his hand frantically at Newt.</p><p><em>“Get down!” </em>He hissed under his breath as he made his way closer to Newt.</p><p>Newt watched in confusion and after a few long seconds, he did as he was told, he got down on his knees and crouched down. </p><p>“What-”</p><p>“Shhh!”</p><p>Newt tried to peep out of the window, but nothing came into view. Percival had silently made his way to his rifle and was pulling bullets out of the bag he had carried with him.</p><p>“Stay in here.” He commanded and Newt was about to complain when Percival snuck out the door and disappeared.</p><p>Newt was alone.</p><p>He could feel his blood rushing through his body, the nausea returning. His eyes were glued to the door, hoping that this was all a sick joke. Hoping that any second now, Percival would come back. He would die out here alone. Something was hunting them, and he didn’t even know what it was.</p><p>He could hear yelling; it was Percival’s voice. This time hard and commanding, like icy steel and Newt followed the command. Get down on the ground. Newt got dust in his mouth as he pressed his face against the wooden floor.</p><p>Newt blinked his eyes and looked around the room. Percival was nowhere. But he was still talking, though now to Newt. But to whom then? Newt dared to get up on his knees and crawled towards the voice. The floorboards whined when he put his weight on some of the loose ones. He moved to the window and peeped over the edge.</p><p>Another man. A soldier. On his knees, one arm was wrapped in his jacket and held close to his chest. Dried and fresh blood was coloring the arm. The other arm was raised towards Percival. It was like a painting. The soldier on his knees asking for mercy as Percival pointed the rifle towards him.  Percival was stiff as a board, his eyes mad. The other soldier was talking, but it was inaudible. Whatever he said it made Percival drop down the rifle and step back.</p><p>Newt sat down with his back to the wall. His head falling back as he closed his eyes.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The name on his chest said “Price”. Newt hadn’t yet been introduced. What Newt had figured out was that Price was one of the soldiers included in the <em>“we” </em>that Percival had said.</p><p>“I picked up your trail, but you moved too quickly.” Price said with a cough. He winched and rearranged his wounded arm.</p><p>“But I saw it pick you up.” Percival was pacing the floor.</p><p>“Yeah, it got me pretty bad.”</p><p>“The infection?”</p><p>“Hasn’t reached me yet.” Price pulled at the shirt wrapped around his arm. He hissed as the dried blood pulled on the wound.</p><p>Newt moved closer but stopped when Price eyed him with a frown.</p><p>“And who’s that?” He asked Percival as if Newt was an object which could not speak.</p><p>“I-”</p><p>“A hiker I found by the river. You can trust him.” Percival said with a confirming nod.</p><p>“I’m Newt, please, let me see your wound. I can clean it.” Newt stepped closer, a hand in front of him as if he were approaching a shy animal. “I know- stuff.”</p><p>“Sounds reassuring.” Price said sarcastically with a sour expression.</p><p>“Trust him.” Percival said in rumble and sent Price a stare. It made Price huff before nodding to Newt.</p><p>Newt stepped closer and took Price’s arm. He peeled off the rest of the cloth to reveal the laceration. It was a wide bite mark around the elbow. The skin was ripped, and the flesh was showing. A disgusting mix of blood, dirt and pus with a foul smell covered the wound.</p><p>Price went paler than he already was, and Newt feared for a second that he would pass out. Percival stole a glance, then his eyes met Newt with a hopeless gleam. He mouthed something that Newt made out to mean <em>“amputation”, </em>so Newt shook his head.</p><p>“We need to wash it and stitch it up, but we left my bag at my camp.” Newt turned Price’s arm to see the underside. It didn’t seem like any of the teeth marks were all the way through. Newt gently pressed around the edge of the marks, but he stopped when Price snarled and grabbed Newt’s hand.</p><p>“Sorry,” Price let go of Newt’s hand, “Do you think you can fix it?”</p><p>Percival dropped his bag on the table and took out a first aid kit. “Should be enough for now.”</p><p>Newt gave Percival a smile before returning his attention to Price. “I’ll do my best.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Percival laid a hand on Newt’s shoulder. A heavy and steadying weight. He looked up at the older man and gave him a weary smile.</p><p>“You did good.”</p><p>They both looked at the soldier, Price. He was laid out on an old blanket by the fire, passed out but at least the wound was as clean as it could get given the circumstances.</p><p>“What if he dies?” Newt whispered, a clump gathering in his throat. He tried to swallow.</p><p>Percival sat down next to Newt and took his hands in his. It was the closest they had been to each other if you didn’t count the time they were running for their lives. Newt watched the other’s face closely. His chocolatey eyes, they were caring and even with a tell-tale darkness under his eyes from exhaustion, Percival’s face was handsome. There was something oddly captivating about the way his hair was turning grey at his sides and temples.</p><p>“You did what you could, that’s what matters.” Percival muttered with half a smile.</p><p>“What if I could have done more?”</p><p>“You couldn’t.” Percival gently squeezed Newt’s hands with his. Newt figured out why Price had trusted Percival so deeply as to letting a stranger clean up his half-eaten arm only because Percival had been positive about Newt. Percival was caring.</p><p>And he was close.</p><p>Newt’s eyes darted to Percival’s lips, but the second he realized it, he looked up again. He swallowed hard, his gaze moving from one eye to another of Percival’s dark browns.</p><p>“You did whatever you could, so don’t beat yourself up.” Percival let go of Newt’s hands and got up from his chair. Percival’s hand landed on the nape of his neck and a shiver ran down Newt’s spine. Percival brushed his thumb against the sensitive skin.</p><p>“Now get some sleep.” he rumbled before getting his rifle to hold guard.</p><p>“Yes.” Newt whispered as he watched the other leave.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Idiots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the long wait! But here’s the third chapter and I hope you like it. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It crawled through the vegetation. Up and down on rocks and leaves of grass. A large, black beetle. The shell hard and shiny in the sun. Newt observed it, how it moved and waddled on, unaware of the danger lurking in the forest. He wondered if such a creature could get the infection too if it somehow managed to get bitten. Maybe if a smaller animal got bitten, then a smaller, and again a smaller one. Eventually it would be possibly for a beetle to get bitten.</p><p>Newt had replaced Percival in guarding the cabin. He sat on a stone, the butt of the rifle in the ground and his forehead resting uncomfortably against it. It would leave a red press mark in his skin, but Newt was too exhausted to care. </p><p>He had slept half of the night, but it hadn’t been a good sleep. The floor was hard, and he kept having nightmares about the creatures trying to kill them. Whenever he fell deeper in sleep, he could hear the growls and snarls from it. Creepy eyes watching him in the night as Newt kept running. He would wake up with a gasp, sweat clinging to his body and a need to move. Move away, out, home. Anywhere but here. </p><p>Newt had checked on Price before heading out. He was still breathing, and he didn’t look too pale. He hadn’t been awake, though. Not yet. Hopefully, they would be able to wake him up when time came for them to move.</p><p>The sun was warm, and Newt found himself hungry. He had been hungry all the time, but now it had turned up a notch. He argued with himself whether he should go back inside. Percival deserved to sleep, but Newt was getting anxious. He wanted to move. The cabin was nice, but they would have to move out before the creatures would pick up on them. </p><p>He got up on his feet and stretched his whole body. His eyes were blacking slightly, and he felt dizzy. Newt supported himself on the rifle and a thought hit him; he had no idea how to use such a weapon. Percival had handed it to him like it was the most natural thing in the world and Newt had accepted it because it made him feel safe. Newt had never trained in the army; he was actually against the use of weapons and had never tried any kind of firearm in his life. His brother had been in the British army and had more than once tried to talk Newt into coming down to the shooting range and have some fun, but Newt had always declined.</p><p>Oh, how he missed his family.</p><p>The feeling of hunger mixed with his homesickness, and Newt could not stand to be alone for any longer, so he headed back inside. The sun was up, the day was starting, and they would have to lay a plan before it was too late.</p><p>Newt turned on his feet and stumbled inside, a bit clumsier than planned, giving his lightheadedness.</p><p>A rustling caught Newt’s attention, but before he had secured his balance, he only saw Percival getting on his feet, clearly startled, and zipping his pants. Percival seemed a bit out of breath, but so would Newt if he had gotten scared like that in this situation while trying to sleep.</p><p>“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up.” Newt said in a soft apology.</p><p>“No- that’s- I couldn’t sleep.” Percival said curtly. He ran a hand through his damp hair, he seemed unsettled. In a few large strides he was by Newt’s side and grabbed the rifle. </p><p>“I’ll check the grounds.” Percival mumbled as he quickly shot out the door. His cheeks dusted in a light red color which Newt had never seen on him before. Strange.</p><p>Newt watched out the door as Percival left in a hurry. But now that Newt was inside, he didn’t feel as exposed and alone as he had outside. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Percival was tapping his foot and fidgeting with a hunting knife. More than once had Newt sucked his teeth because he thought Percival was going to cut himself as the played with the sharp object.</p><p>Price was up, which had been a relief. They sat around the table with the world's worst kind of porridge, but it had been edible, and it had filled their stomachs pleasantly enough. The bowl had been licked clean and even though it had tasted terribly, they had all wished for a bit more. But now they were three, so they had to stretch the rations even more than before.</p><p>Newt listened carefully as the two soldiers tried to figure out a plan of how to get in contact with the outside world. </p><p>“We can’t just walk out of here and to the nearest village. It’s on to us, it’ll follow the trail into the city.” Price’s voice was weary and hoarse. He was sagging in his chair and winched whenever his arm ached by the slightest movement. </p><p>“I am well aware. We need to be picked up and out, but I’ve lost my sat phone.” Percival kept fidgeting, if only a bit more restlessly than before.</p><p>Price stared at Percival, a knowingness in his eyes as he studied the others rapid and annoying ticks.</p><p>“You’ve run out, haven’t you?” He said with a half smirk. </p><p>Newt looked from Price to the other, not following where the conversation was leading. </p><p>“I can manage.” Percival said with gritted teeth.</p><p>Price gave a huff of what sounded like a sarcastic laughter. It earned him a deadly glare from Percival.</p><p>“I’m sorry, what?” Newt chimed in. He felt a bit left out of the conversation now that the subject had changed to something personally. He had no experience in planning their escape either way, neither had the other two, but their military background came a bit more in handy than Newt’s enthusiasm for nature and wildlife. But now the subject had changed, and Newt wanted to be included.</p><p>“Nothing.” Percival bit out.</p><p>“Addiction.” Price interrupted with a smug grin.</p><p>“I said; I can manage.” For the first time Newt could feel the unsteady temper under Percival’s collected mask.</p><p>“Maybe I can-“ Newt started but was interrupted by a surprisingly playful Price.</p><p>“You manage it about as good as my arm has it.” He chuckled. </p><p>Percival hammered his fist into the table, his eyes were murderous as he leaned over the table.</p><p>“Mind your own damn business!”</p><p>“Make me!” Price leaned over the table too, his teeth bared and his eyes flashing with something dangerous. His pupils were dilated and his voice a snarl. The sudden outburst took Percival by surprise, just as it did Newt. The older one sat back down again, staring at Price with a dumbfounded expression.</p><p>“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to piss.” Price sighted as he got up from the chair. He bit down hard, hiding the obvious pain and Newt noticed that his eyes were still odd.</p><p>Both Percival and Newt sat silently as Price made his way out and slammed the door.</p><p>“Somethings wrong with him.” Newt whispered. He slowly moved his gaze to Percival who had crossed his arms over his chest like a scolded kid.</p><p>“I know. He’s an asshole, how da-“</p><p>“No, there’s something <em>wrong</em>.” </p><p>“What?” Percival answered unamused. </p><p>“I don’t know. His eyes?” Newt wondered. </p><p>“He is in excruciating pain, Newt. We’re in the middle of a constant near-death experience, of course his eyes are weird.” Percival sounded annoyed so Newt did not reply.</p><p>Percival started fidgeting again, his leg bouncing and making the heel of his boot tap into the floor rhythmically.</p><p>“But I might have an idea.” Percival mumbled after a minute or two with silence, while staring hopelessly into the wooden floor.</p><p>Newt looked up from where he himself was staring. He gave a curious little hum as a sign that he was listening. </p><p>“We stay put. At some point they’re gonna send in a helicopter, a search party. We have an extraction point, but,“ Percival stopped dead and searched around himself. </p><p>He got up and motioned for Newt to follow. </p><p>They sat down in front of the fireplace as Percival scooped out a handful of ashes and spread them on the ground. </p><p>“We should be around here, but I can’t say for sure, I kind of lost track getting here.” A dot was drawn in the ashes, then a line. “We came from this direction and followed the stream here, through here. We have no way of knowing if or not the creatures have found our tracks, but we are guaranteed that they are in this area.” He circled the area where he had found Newt.</p><p>Newt nodded along, not knowing where this was going but Percival sounded hopeful.</p><p>“Now, my team and I dropped around here.” A dot was placed near the center of the creature-circle. “And the extraction point should be somewhere here.” Percival made a smaller circle in the outer rim of where the creatures were, farthest from the cabin.</p><p>Newt felt a cold sensation in the pit of his stomach, he tried to swallow but it did not go away.</p><p>“So, we’re doomed? No way out unless they fly right over here?”</p><p>Percival opened his mouth to reply but only pulled in a breath before shutting it again. He looked down at the ash-drawing again. His eyes calculating a new plan, it was clear as day that Percival was way ahead of Newt right now. His own drawing had sparked an idea in his head.</p><p>“No, Newt.” He said with a soft voice. “We have to go back.”</p><p>“No- no, no, no! We can’t do that!” Newt’s eyes were wide, his body taunt and he could feel himself shake.</p><p>“There’s no need for panic,” but Newt could already feel the uncomfortable rush of adrenaline and freight, the sight of Price’s arm popped up in his head. He hadn’t even seen what they were dealing with, but he had seen what they could do at their weakest attempt.</p><p>His heart hammered in his throat, but his attention shifted to his hand. A hand that Percival had taken into his own, squeezing it gently to get Newt’s attention, and it worked. </p><p>“Calm down. I am not gonna let you die.” He promised as he had the day before. “Besides, if we are lucky, they have picked up our scent and are now heading this way. That gives us the opportunity to walk around behind them and towards the point.”</p><p>Lucky. Newt didn’t feel lucky. And the thought of those creatures sneaking into this area wasn’t something that Newt would count as lucky.</p><p>Percival kept his eyes locked with Newt’s. </p><p>“You’re going to be fine. If I cannot take care of you, then Price will.” </p><p>Percival let go of Newt’s hand and Newt missed the comfort the same second. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Percival and Price had discussed the matter of moving back in through the forest, they had both agreed on how to do it. They would be moving southwest and once again trek down the stream, since it seemed like it had worked when Newt and Percival had walked here. Newt decided to trust them in this and didn’t intervene.</p><p>“I’ll go out on a last check-up, then we’ll get moving.” Percival grabbed the rifle and looked at Newt. “Could you pack up and help Price get ready?”</p><p>“I can take care of myself, you know.” Price said with a sigh.</p><p>“Well then, good luck changing those bandages.” Percival replied with an annoyed sarcasm. He shot one more glance at Newt. “Can you?”</p><p>“Of course,” Newt replied, “I’ll do my best.”</p><p>Percival sent Newt a short but warm smile before heading out the door. Newt didn’t like what Percival was doing, what if one of the creatures had caught up? If this was the last time, he would see the older one, then Newt had no idea what to do. </p><p>“Waow …” Newt caught the way Price rolled his eyes.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p>Odd and sort of annoying type, this Price. Newt did not really like him, or trust him, but he trusted Percival so of course he would help Price.</p><p>“So … is it okay if I help you with that bandage? I mean, if you can do it yourself, that’s fine.”</p><p>Price lifted an eyebrow and watched Newt for a second. It was an awkward moment, Newt felt small and stupid. Why was this guy such a jerk? Yes, Percival was right, Price was obviously in pain, but why did he have to act like this. Newt was only trying to help in this chaotic situation.</p><p>“I know what I’m doing.” Price answered and started untying the knots on the cloth tied around his arm. </p><p>Newt wanted so badly to tell Price to stop with the attitude, but he changed his mind as Price winched and gritted his teeth as the dried blood ripped from the cloth. Newt’s lips pulled back in a frown, he couldn’t take his eyes from it.</p><p>Newt reached forward and carefully grabbed the other side of the cloth. “Please, just let me help.” Price nodded, his cockiness set aside, and Newt forgave him right then and there. He thought of all the trauma Price had been through. Newt thought his past 48 hours had been bad, but Price had cheated death.</p><p>They began pulling on both ends, the skin was glued to it. A nasty dry sound of the dried blood cracking and chafing mixed with the groan Price let out. It bordered on a growl. His eyes flashed and locked with Newt’s, his pupils were blown up, almost completely swallowing any color left in his grey eyes. Newt moved back by surprise. It was like being watched by a beast lurking in the dark. The cloth came off and Price yelled in painful relief. His eyes shut close as fast as they had opened, and his head fell back against the wall with a hard <em>thud</em>. </p><p>Newt jumped to his feet and searched for the water bottle. They would soon run out, but there was plenty of water where they would be heading soon. </p><p>“Here,” Newt sat down again and handed him the bottle.</p><p>“Got anything stronger?” Price joked with a tired smile as he took the bottle. It made Newt huff a chuckle. Maybe he wasn't too bad after all. Maybe he was simply scared, like Newt.</p><p>“No, that I can’t help you with.” Newt was smiling still. </p><p>“Good. Because otherwise the captain wouldn’t be of much use.” Price continued, this time with a playful wink before he took a big gulp of water.</p><p>“What do you mean? Percival?” Newt questioned. “It’s his cigarettes, right? He needs them, don’t he?”</p><p>Price lifted his eyebrows and gave an amused huff through his nose. “Yea, he uses those as a substitute for much worse.” He said with a nod, as if he was agreeing with his own words.</p><p>“Much worse?” </p><p>“He has had a tough life, so don’t blame him.” </p><p>“I’m not blaming him, I don’t even understand what you’re saying?” Newt mumbled. His eyes caught movement from outside the window. Percival was crossing the stretch of grass, he seemed calm and it made Newt relax a bit.</p><p>“He has seen some shit. I mean,” Price thought for a second about how to put it. “He has been deployed twice - not good trips -, he can’t sleep most of the time,” Price said it all nonchalantly with a shrug of his shoulder. “His wife left him for someone else the last time he came home.”</p><p>Newt felt an urge to slap Price. To scold him. Why he felt like it was his business to tell all of this to him, Newt had no idea, but it sickened him. It was so personal and yes, Newt wanted to know it, he was only human, and he was curious, but he also cared for Percival and if the other wanted Newt to know all this about his life, he would tell it in his own time.</p><p>“I don’t even know why he is still here, in this job. He’s good at pretending that everything is fine.” </p><p>“No. That’s not true, Percival is a good man.” Newt heard himself defend the other. He hadn’t even known Percival for that long, but he still felt close to him, he felt like they had a connection. Though it would be no good hoping to spike any interest for Percival. If he has been married, then he probably wasn’t interested in Newt anyways. </p><p>“All I’m trying to say is; be careful, okay? You are playing with a broken toy.”</p><p>Newt’s brow pulled down in an angry but questionable mask. A slight pull on his shoulders.</p><p>“You really are a jerk.” Newt stated dryly before getting up to grab his things.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Destruction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Long time no see, darlings. :o sorry for the long wait, but I kind of lost interest and unfortunately it seems like this pairing is slowly dying ... it’s my otp and I live and breath for this, so I pulled myself up and went for it. </p><p>I did my absolute best, my creativity is running a little low, so sorry if it feels half-hearted. Also I wrote and uploaded it from my phone so maybe autocorrect has f’ed some stuff up.</p><p>I love to hear from you in the comments, it fuels my fire. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fog made it impossible to determine how far they had come. It was thick and heavy, Newt could feel how wet his eyelashes had become whenever he blinked. It felt like they were wet from crying, all because the air was so humid. </p><p>The forest was uncomfortably quiet, no birds happy about the weather either. The three of them walked with their heads bowed down to watch the ground so they wouldn’t stumble. Percival led the way with the rifle ready at hand. Newt followed close by with Percival’s backpack on. A few paces behind them were Price. They had to hold and wait for him from time to time, the wounded man was losing his energy dangerously fast and he would sway a little with each step he took. Newt couldn’t really figure out if the guy was halfway passed out already.</p><p>“We need to stop soon, I don’t think he can continue much more.” Newt spoke softly to Percival.</p><p>Percival was breathing deeply, the thick and clammy air making them all a little short of breath. He gave a tiny nod as they both watched Price staggering closer. </p><p>“We need someplace to sit. A couple hours of rest would be good for all of us.” He explained. </p><p>Without a word both Percival and Newt went over to support Price. He replied with a low whine of pain. They guided him towards the roots of a large oak where he could rest up against. Newt placed the backpack next to him and found their flask with water. He helped Price get a sip, there wasn’t much contact with him and it made Newt nervous. Price eyes were matte, and he never seemed to focus on anything.</p><p>Percival sat down with a sigh against a tree opposite Price and Newt. Newt felt the humid air cooling him down and he felt a hopelessness bubbling anew inside of him. Percival probably sensed his insecurity and tapped the spot next to him.</p><p>“Come sit.” He instructed. Newt didn’t hesitate as he sat down. Percival opened his arm out and pulled Newt close to his side. They both held their eyes on Price, his head hung low and his eyes were closed.</p><p>“Why didn’t you say that you were cold?” Percival muttered. A tiny frown on his face. Compared to Newt, Percival was warm and dry, it felt nice. </p><p>“Not much to do about it.” Newt replied as he played with a button on his jacket. </p><p>For a gloomy second, they both watched the third man. Had his breathing not been visible on his chest, Newt would have thought him dead. Newt’s hunger was constant enough that his mind had learned to ignore it. They were all hungry, tired and on the verge of giving up. Though Percival was nicely warm to sit up against and it was a spec of positivity. They both smelled of sweat and dirt. Newt wondered what Percival normally smelled like. Maybe he was picky and groomed intensely, or perhaps he was more a one soap guy like Newt. Strong scents were uncomfortable to Newt's senses, they also warded off animals which was the opposite of what Newt tried to, except in this exact situation. </p><p>Percival was fiddling with something by his pocket and Newt tried to glance over without getting caught. Newt made it out to be a tiny plastic amulet in a matte silver and with something pink. Kind of odd and childlike, not anything Percival had from his job.</p><p>“What’s that?” Newt dared to ask, and he watched Percival as the other gave a tiny, warm smile. </p><p>“My daughter must have put it in my pocket.” His smile fell and Newt could see how Percival swallowed down his sadness. He pulled it up to inspect it closer. To Newt it seemed like something from a play set. </p><p>“How old is she?” </p><p>“9.” Percival watched Newt with a proud little smile. “I don’t see her often, she lives with her mom.” Percival explained with a soft sigh. “And with this job and-...,” he shook his head, “they thought it was unsafe for her to be with me too much.” </p><p>Newt felt his smile fade into a sad mask. This was so personal and yet Percival felt close enough to Newt to say it. Curiously filled Newt but he had no right to snoop.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Newt mumbled. He wanted to scoot even closer or hug the other. He wanted to show Percival that he was here and wanted to listen. </p><p>“Don’t be. Actions dictate the consequences.” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>With help from Percival, they had made sure that Price’s bandages were fixed and that he had gotten something to eat and drink. The fog had cleared up slightly, still hard to see through, but better. Birds were happy for the clearing too and had started singing.</p><p>They had trekked for a while, searching for a good enough place to set up camp. On the way Newt had plucked every edible thing he came across, though Percival had uttered his skepticism. Newt was used to finding food when he was out hiking, he knew what he was doing and had assured Percival that he would never pluck something he wasn’t completely sure about. </p><p>Price was walking ahead of them, as quick as he could through the vegetation. That way they knew where he was, and he wouldn’t fall behind. Newt had a faint idea that Percival was using Price as bait or shield. It was terrible, but Newt held his tongue. He knew deep down that it was a good idea, survival wise. If anything would attack them, it theoretically was a smarter idea to lose Price. He was severely wounded, and Newt doubted that he would survive the hike, not that it made it ok for him to die more gruesomely than he already was, but without Percival Newt doubted that he and Price would survive. Price had given Percival a knowing glare but had not complained as he walked in front. </p><p>“Tell me about yourself.” Percival mumbled as he and Newt walked by each other. He kept moving his eyes from his feet and up to watch the forest. </p><p>“Me?” Newt questioned dumbly. Percival gave a sweet little huff and watched Newt for a second.</p><p>“No.” Percival replied in a loving sarcasm and Newt felt his cheeks turn slightly red at the smirk Percival wore.</p><p>“Not much to say. I’m starting to think coming here for a year was a bad idea. I was supposed to hike and couch surf, you know. Getting away from my normal boring life, but now this is happening, and a rainy day in England would be lovely compared to this.”</p><p>“No one waiting at home?” Percival questioned. </p><p>“My family, but no one special. The last one I wasted my time on was the final push for me to pack my things and leave for a while.”</p><p>Percival gave an adorable little grunt. “Been there. We are not supposed to understand women, I guess.” </p><p>Newt gave a little <em>“eh” </em>sound and he got an uncomfortable feeling in his gut. He had an inner discussion with himself, he wanted Percival to like him and for a second he feared what the other would say to the truth.</p><p>“It was a guy.” Newt admitted and swallowed a lump in his throat. Percival looked back at him with what seemed like a baffled expression. Newt hated it, what if Percival didn’t accept it? But that wouldn’t matter, Newt was who he was, and no one should have the power to change him. Percival nodded and sent Newt a little smile. Newt did not know what thoughts ran through the other’s head.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>They found a crevice from a fallen tree, it had a good shape for them to hide inside from the weather. They had situated Price up against the wall of dirt, he was burned out and there was no contact with him anymore.</p><p>“We should make a fire to warm us up.” Percival said as he sat down on one of the roots that had been pulled up by the tree. </p><p>“There is a chance that they can scent it. It could lead them this way.” Newt argued. He wanted a fire, something to warm his frozen fingers by, but it could be a stupid mistake. </p><p>“They can follow our scents no matter what we do, and we need heat to survive. Maybe if we keep it small? We’ll only be here for a couple of hours.” Percival explained. He rested his head back against the wood. Newt found himself nodding. </p><p>“Stay here and make sure he keeps breathing.” Percival instructed before gathering his strengths and got back on his feet. Newt nodded again and watched as Percival went down the road to find dried up leaves and branches, not envying that Percival had to move. All the while Newt stared at Price like he would die if he blinked or looked away.</p><p>Darkness was lurking in, the fog making it seem more intense than it really was. Newt’s clothes were cold and clammy, when Percival would come back and they got a fire started, Newt could take his shoes off. He hated the feeling of wet socks in shoes. </p><p>Price hasn't moved. Newt feared deep down that this was Price’s last stretch, the possibility for him to be alright for continuing tomorrow was slim. Newt pulled his knees closer to his chest as he watched the other. Price was a know-it-all idiot, but he didn’t deserve to die out here. Newt felt bad that he couldn’t do anything to help him, but it felt like both Percival and Price himself was accepting the inescapable fate that was coming for the wounded soldier. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>An almost inaudible sound of loose dirt under something heavy, in a slow, uncomprehending rhythm, it was moving closer, much closer and Newt’s mind sensed it as it dropped down beside him. He opened his eyes and pulled himself away from where he was laying, a scream tried to come from his lips, but it turned into a moan only to become a hushed gasp when Price slapped a hand over Newt’s mouth. Newt’s heart and mind was racing, he felt like throwing up, but the other soldier gave Newt a silent <em>hush </em>and Newt didn’t dare to move.</p><p>Price slowly but shakingly lined up Percival’s rifle and the tiny metallic sounds seemed so loud in Newt’s ears. Price was situated right over Newt, the barrel of the gun over Newt’s eyes. Newt instinctively covered his ears and crumpled in on himself, his eyes closed and teeth grinding hard together. </p><p>Then he heard the horrible sound of heavy paws patting on the wet ground. Whatever it was, it was lurking closer, thinking that no one had seen or heard it and Newt would’ve been thankful to Price for noticing it, had he not been so scared. Newt opened his eyes to find Percival, but he was nowhere to be found in their little camp. Nausea welled up in Newt's stomach and he rolled to the side before he spilled what he had in his stomach, but nothing came, it only burned and hurt. In the same second, he heard the loud bang and crackle from the rifle, his ears filled with a shrill ringing. </p><p>Price dropped down besides Newt and even though he could not hear him, it was clear that he was in pain. He had his wounded arm pulled close to his chest and the act of using the firearm had ripped open his stitches, fresh blood slowly covered the bandage. </p><p>Newt slowly grew more conscious and he sat up. He now realized how out of breath he was. He had no idea what to do with Price. The ringing in Newt’s ears was subsiding and he could hear the other groan. His face was scrunched up in pain, every muscle trembling and Newt could hear the torturing sound of the others teeth sliding together tightly, squeaking.</p><p>Newt placed a hand on Price’s chest, thinking that he had to do something to comfort the other. Price opened his eyes with a snarl, all the grey color of his pupils were gone and now replaced with black, the white in his eyes were bloodshot. </p><p>“Go away.” Price growled before closing his eyes when something in him cramped. “Go-!” Price lashed out with his other hand, his nails dug into Newt’s arm and as Newt pulled back with a gasp. It drew blood. Newt scampered back on his knees to get out of reach. </p><p>Newt sat helplessly with his hands out towards Price. His heart was racing, his head hurt and so did his ears. Price cramped and held his breath, a second later he coughed out blood, it splattered over his lips and onto his chin.</p><p>Newt looked around, Percival was still nowhere to be seen, behind him was the beast that Price had shot down. It was a mountain lion, the shot had gone through its head, killing it instantly.  Newt watched Price again as the other was still withering and growling. Instinctively Newt grabbed the rifle and got up on his feet. </p><p>“Newt!” Someone called out, Newt looked frantically back and spotted Percival running towards them. “What happened?” His eyes were large and fretful, he grabbed Newt’s shoulder and Newt felt tears running down his cheeks. </p><p>“Price, he got it, but-“ Newt watched Price and Percival’s eyes followed. </p><p>“Did it get any of you?” Percival continued, his breathing heavy from running. He let go of Newt and dropped down on his knees next to Price. Newt held the gun close with shaking hands. Newt mumbled a negative answer as he watched the two soldiers with horror. </p><p>Price cramped up tightly, his body was visibly trembling, and his now black eyes were unfocused, he was growling and groaning. A second later he fell back onto the ground with a thud, his body completely limp and eyes closed like he was sleeping peacefully. </p><p>It felt like forever before Newt took a step closer. Percival placed a hand on Price’s chest. Newt glanced from one to the other, blood rushing in his ears as a waterfall of thoughts hit him. </p><p>Percival shook the other gently, then he tried pressing down on his chest. </p><p>“Price?” Percival called, “Andrew, come on, say something!” Percival pressed his knuckles into Price’s breastbone and rolled his knuckles back and forth, hoping to get some kind of reaction from the pain. He leaned his cheek down to feel if Price was breathing. Newt stood paralysed and watched. Hot tears trickled down his cheeks. </p><p>It felt like forever before Percival sat back on his heels. His hands limp on Price’s unmoving chest. He seemed defeated and Newt didn’t know what to say or do.</p><p>“God damn it, Price!” Percival uttered and hammered his fist into the dead soldier's chest. Newt watched as a single tear escaped Percival’s dark, warm eyes and he felt a knot in his throat. They both stood in silence and time felt awfully slow before Percival moved. He reached down and pulled the dog tag hanging around Price’s neck off and got back on his feet. </p><p>“We need to get going.” Percival mumbled and started shoving their few belongings into the backpack. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Tell me about him.” Newt broke the silence.</p><p>They had walked for what felt like hours, none of them saying a word and both still trying to accept the fate of Price. It had been inevitable and yet it came so sudden. Percival gave a long exhale and shook his head. He reached down and from his pocket he pulled his crumpled pack of cigarettes. Without hesitation Percival took the last one and lit it. He took a long drag of if, his eyes shutting to keep the tears at bay. The euphoria the cigarette brought with it washed over Percival as he exhaled again.</p><p>“He has been under my command for three years. He could be such an asshole, but deep down he was a good guy.” Percival’s voice was weighed down with regret. “I failed them. I was in command and I’m the only one alive.”</p><p>“This is an extreme situation, Percival. I’m sure you did whatever you could.” Newt said with a knot in his throat. Percival had been in control and seemed like he kept his head cool, but now he was breaking down and Newt had to be the strong one. He watched as Percival took another thoughtful inhale.</p><p>“I was the one accepting this mission, they all followed me blindly and now they are all gone.” Percival continued and it hurt in Newt’s chest. Newt owed Percival his life, the older one had been so kind and generous, not to mention that he had saved Newt’s life.</p><p>Newt stopped dead in his track, eyes watching Percival as the other stopped too. Percival watched around them. </p><p>“What? Did you hear something?” </p><p>Newt stepped closer and placed a hand over Percival’s, gently pushing it down so he would lower the cigarette from his lips. Percival watched Newt with confusion, his brow pulled together tightly, a frown on his lips. </p><p>“You are a good man, I know that, and I trust you. I know you lost a friend but right now we need to focus on surviving.” Newt sprouted out wisdom he did not even know he had in him, but he needed Percival to rewind and on point for this. Newt had no idea as to where they were going, but Percival seemed to know something.</p><p>Percival watched him, his chocolate eyes studying Newt’s face and Newt could see him swallow, his throat moving, and Newt felt an urge to step closer. He wanted to feel Percival’s body heat and to feel his skin on his cheeks and throat where a dark stumble was forming. Percival opened his mouth but closed it before saying anything, his eyes were locked in Newt’s lips, but Newt knew that he was reading too much into this. A sharp smell of cigarette smoke filled Newt’s senses. Percival nodded.</p><p>“You’re right.” He mumbled before brushing Newt off and continued through the forest. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A quick one this time. 8) As promised.</p><p>In future chapters it'll either be only from Percival's POV or at least changing, I hope you guys will enjoy that too. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Newt felt like he had hit the jackpot when he found a handful of plums. The two remaining survivors sat down close by each other’s side as they ate the slightly sour fruit. They weren’t perfectly ripe yet, but both were too hungry to care at this point. Newt felt his eyes water as his stomach filled, he cursed himself for becoming that sentimental, but this was a sign that perhaps they could survive. Or at least they wouldn’t die of hunger today. Newt’s fingers had stopped shivering as the sugar ran into his system. </p><p>They saved a few for later. Both sat back down, close against each other, enjoying the feeling of some sort of calm now that they had situated their hunger. Newt stole a discreet glance over at Percival. He had his head tilted back, exposing his throat. He had opened the two top buttons on his shirt and Newt could see the sparse black hair on his chest. Newt let his eyes roam further up to the short beard that was forming on the other's jaw. The hair was black and grey, like his hair and Newt imagined how it would feel to kiss. Would it be rough or was it long enough to be soft? </p><p>Newt cleared his throat to push the thoughts out. He grabbed the flask and took a sip of water. Percival was watching him now, but Newt could always blame his red cheeks on getting spit down wrong.</p><p>Percival exhaled with a slow blink, like he could not keep his eyes oven for much longer. Then it hit Newt that Percival always made sure that everyone else was well rested and fine before he permitted himself to relax. </p><p>“When did you last sleep?” Newt questioned softly. </p><p>“I’m fine.” Percival pressed his lips together in an exhausted smile, ignoring Newt’s question. </p><p>Newt shook his head and moved a little to the side. With a gentle hand he pulled at Percival’s shoulder to urge him down to his lap. Percival followed without complaint, though his face was one of confusion when his head fell into Newt’s lap. It was visible when the stoic soldier breathed out and relaxed after a tense second. His body got heavy and so was his eyelids. </p><p>“No questions, just try and get some sleep.” Newt instructed. Percival nodded and got comfortable with his hand under his head, but Newt could see that he was still fighting to keep his eyes open. Without giving it too much thought, Newt combed his fingers through Percival’s dark hair. It was greasy from the humidity and lack of a shower, but so was Newt’s and honestly, it was the least of their problems. Percival’s eyes fluttered shut when Newt’s fingers gently massaged through his hair.</p><p>The second Percival fell asleep, his fingers started twitching and they grabbed into Newt’s thigh. It made Newt squirm with a surprised sound and Percival groggily lifted his head.</p><p>“What-?”</p><p>“Nothing, go back to sleep.” Newt said without much space between words. He pushed Percival’s head down onto his lap again and Percival was fast asleep. This time Newt was ready when the other grabbed at his thigh as his fingers twitched. Newt bit his lip and exhaled through his nose. </p><p>An hour or so later, Percival woke up and Newt felt something bubbling inside him when he saw the marks on Percival’s face. It was a sign of a good and heavy nap, and it was adorable.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Go, go, go!” Percival stressed in an endless stream as he pushed at Newt’s thighs, “pick up the pace!” Percival yelled and before Newt could react, he fell onto his hands and knees on hard rocks. The heavy sound of giant paws hitting the dirt in a gallop mixed with the ear-splitting roar made Newt’s blood run cold. Newt gasped down air, adrenaline made his muscles stiff and it felt like he spent too much time before he turned around and reached down to try and grab Percival’s wrists. Percival held his arms stretched up and he was helplessly jumping on the spot, trying to reach the edge of the cliff, his head turned to see the monster approaching.</p><p>“Newt, hurry!” Percival’s normally deep and soothing voice was shrill now and he jumped up onto the wall at the last second as Newt finally grabbed tightly around his wrists. He was heavy to pull up the rock wall, but Newt had no choice. He could either pull Percival up or see him end up as Price, or most likely worse.</p><p>The beast that had been a grizzly bear in its former life, swatted at Percival’s feet, but luckily Newt had pulled him out of reach. Its enormous paws slammed into the wall, claws scratching down the rock and making it scream like nails on a chalkboard. Newt moved his hand to Percival’s belt and used his last bit of strength to throw him next to himself. </p><p>They didn’t have time to catch their breath before both were back on their feet. Without any words spoken they both continued sprinting, Newt grabbed their backpack on the way and swung it over his shoulder. It didn’t exactly make running for his life easier, but it would be stupid to leave it behind.</p><p>Percival grabbed at the neck of Newt’s jacket, pulling him with him deeper into the forest. Newt’s lungs were burning, and his legs stung with lactic acid, but he kept moving as long as Percival held on to him. </p><p>Percival finally reduced the speed to a fast-paced walk before Newt had to stop completely. </p><p>The adrenaline and rush of exercise caught up to Newt, and in a mere second his stomach flipped and Newt hurled over to throw up. He steadied himself with a hand on a tree, his fingers dug into the bark and it went under his nails. Another cramp in his stomach and Newt heard himself gagging. Every fiber of him was trembling and he was scared, he felt disgusting and little. Little and weak. It only got worse when he felt Percival’s hand on his back. It was warm and calming but for Merlin’s sake, Newt was emptying what little he had in him and Percival was only out of breath, the only thing betraying Percival otherwise calm expression was the panic in his eyes from remembering what he was running from.</p><p>“It’s okay.” Percival was out of breath, but his tone was sincere. “Here,” Percival handed Newt the flask with icy water. Newt took it with an unsteady hand and rinsed out his mouth. The cold water hurt his teeth, but his mouth tasted awful. Newt finally gathered his strength and stood up straight.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Newt felt his eyes prickling, the shame washing over him.</p><p>“Nothing to be sorry about, it is a normal reaction.” Percival said with a reassuring smile. Newt believed him and suddenly he did not feel as ashamed and disgusting as before.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“We are running out of bullets.” Percival’s mouth twisted downward in a frown. </p><p>Newt didn’t know what to say so he decided to keep his mouth shut. It felt so long ago that they were in the cabin, they couldn’t be too far from the excitation point that Percival told him about. </p><p>Percival hadn’t shot the bear. He had the chance when they were up in safety to turn around and plant a bullet through its head, but he hadn’t. For a second Newt argued with himself on whether it would have been more humane to let it out of its misery, but perhaps they could be cured and then it would be such a shame to kill a beautiful animal that was sick with a virus it didn’t even understand or know. Maybe Percival was saving their bullets, or maybe he was hoping for a cure like Newt. </p><p>A terrible feeling filled Newt. They had never discussed what to do if they were too late or if no one came for them. Their only way of survival would be to head to the nearest civilization, but that could take weeks. Not only would it be too hard, but they could lead the creatures out of the forest, and without ammunition it would be impossible to survive in tough situations.</p><p>A warm hand reached over and gently held around Newt’s wrist. Newt came back to earth and realized that Percival was almost holding his hand. The older one's fingers brushed over his wrist and a tiny way into his palm and it tickled. Newt felt heat rise in his cheeks when he laid eyes on Percival.</p><p>“You seem worried.” Percival chipped. Technically it was a dumb question, they both had plenty to worry about, but Newt still appreciated that Percival wanted to help. And he especially enjoyed the sensation of Percival’s fingers wrapped around his wrist. His skin felt like fire.</p><p>“I really want to go home.” Newt admitted. Percival gave a nod, not watching Newt but still holding his wrist like it was a normal thing between them. Percival would be professional and stoic, he kept his mind focused and he was, after all, trained to deal with these situations and this amount of stress and pressure. Though, Newt’s favorite side of Percival was this. He had no reason to be this kind and loving towards Newt, but he was. The second Newt falls into sadness, Percival senses it and reacts. Newt noticed how kind Percival’s eyes were and Newt couldn’t help but think what a shame it was that Percival rarely saw his daughter, because Newt was sure that he had so much love to give and no one to give it to. If Price had been telling the truth and Percival’s wife had left him for someone else, then she was stupid, at least in Newt’s eyes. Percival was such a strange man, in a good way. Protective and loving. </p><p>“We shouldn't be far now. I’m sure that by tomorrow we reach the field, then the only thing we have to do is wait.” Percival explained and unfortunately, he had to let go of Newt to get through a tight squeeze of trees lined together. Newt missed the touch.</p><p>“What if they’ have already been here?”</p><p>“They haven’t.” Percival spoke with such patients even when Newt’s mood was so destructive. “We would’ve heard them or maybe even felt them.”</p><p>Newt raised a brow and watched Percival with confusion. Percival glanced over his shoulder and gave a sweet little amused huff. </p><p>“When a helicopter that big is hanging low, then sometimes you can feel the, I don’t know, sound? Or, I guess vibrations, even from far away. It almost feels like it’s the sound. But you can feel it in your chest and ears, it’s rather uncomfortable for a longer time, but not deafening, so ...” Percival gave a single nod and he tried not to smile like a kid and keep it professional. A hint of embarrassment, maybe. His ramble reminded Newt of himself whenever he got a chance to talk about animals and it was sweet. When Newt didn’t reply, Percival got a little nervous and continued; </p><p>“Or maybe that’s just me.”</p><p>Newt could not stop himself from smiling at the eagerness Percival was showing. </p><p>“I can’t say, I’ve never been in need of or close to one.” Newt explained and kept his tone light so Percival hopefully could sense that Newt wasn’t judging. At least not harshly. Newt was judging that he really liked Percival and especially when the other would show this passionate and private side of himself.</p><p>“I think everyone has something they loved as a kid and that thing will always fascinate you.” Percival said and even if there were no sounds, he still looked up into the sky through the treetops. Newt knew exactly what he meant.</p><p>“I feel that way about animals. I have devoted my life to help and study them, they are fantastic and fascinating to me.” Newt explained. The creatures following them and attacking them were left unmentioned.</p><p>“That’s why you’re out here?” Percival asked with genuine curiosity.</p><p>“I want to write a book someday and a trip out into the wild seemed like a good start.” Newt nodded as he spoke. </p><p>“I’m sorry you were forced into all this.”</p><p>“Don’t be, it’s not your fault. At least I met you and that I am happy for.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>They were moving away from the stream of water and into a dryer environment. They drank what they could before filling their flask and heading on. The sun was setting behind the trees, but they had agreed on continuing a bit further. They had fallen into a pace that wasn’t too exhausting and even though both were tired they weren’t too hurt to press through it.</p><p>They walked in silence, Percival in front of Newt and Newt caught himself staring at Percival’s movements. He walked straight up in a manner that showed that even under these circumstances the guy still cared a lot about his posture and body. Newt quickly brushed the thought away of how Percival’s backside looked without clothes.</p><p>“I think there’s a good place for the night further up here. It seems like it.” Percival noted and pointed forward. It was quickly getting darker now and Newt wanted to sit down. </p><p>Percival was right, there was a flat little patch of moss and dirt with space enough for a fire and for them to sit by it. Together they found branches and Percival got the fire going. He was standing on all fours, head down and blew air into the tiny specks of fire and it quickly caught on. Then he sat back on his heels and gave a sigh. </p><p>“I used to love fires like this, but now I’m starting to hate it.” Percival said with a sour kind of smile.</p><p>Newt gave a little huff. Percival had a fine layer of dust on his cheekbone from pressing his face into the dirt. Newt got closer and sat down besides Percival. </p><p>“It reminds me of my childhood.” Newt mumbled. “My brother and I would roast marshmallows and mum would read us stories.” Newt gave Percival a fond smile and Percival matched it. </p><p>“That sounds nice. My family has never been the outdoorsy type, except me.” Percival sounded happy but something in his eyes changed. </p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“They are the indoor type.” Percival said with a shrug. “But I’m guessing you didn’t grow up in the city?” </p><p>“No, absolutely not.” Newt chuckled. “My mum has a tiny, old farmhouse where we grew up.” Percival replied him with a charming grin. It was nice to chat about their lives and it moved Newt’s thoughts on to something better than their current situation.</p><p>Something primal in Newt took over and he reached over to brush away the dirt from Percival’s cheek. It did not come off too easy, so he brushed again. Percival sat completely still, and his eyes were locked on Newt’s. It was an intense stare and Newt couldn’t hold it for long before shyly looking down. Percival’s eyes were warm and kind, Newt’s hand lingered for a second too long before he pulled away. </p><p>A warm hand grabbed Newt’s and they both sat still, eyes meeting for a second, but Newt quickly looked away.</p><p>“Look at me.” Percival whispered sweetly and Newt did as he was told. It felt somewhat intimidating and yet welcoming. Newt felt oddly exposed, like Percival could see every little secret thought that had passed Newt’s mind in their time together. </p><p>Percival leaned closer and Newt felt his heart pumping harder and faster, his mouth felt dry and without noticing it, he peeped his tongue out to wet his lips. Newt hoped that this was going towards what he had in mind, but he didn’t dare to move. What if Percival wasn’t going in that direction? </p><p>Percival stopped an inch away and his eyes were on Newt’s lips. They shortly darted up to meet Newt’s in a silent question. Newt swallowed dryly before they met in a kiss. Their lips were dry and chapped, but Newt didn’t mind. The only thing he cared about was that they were kissing, Percival was kissing him, and Newt was quite sure this wasn't a dream. </p><p>They shared another one before Percival pulled away. </p><p>“I’m sorry-“</p><p>“Don’t be.” Newt cut him short as he studied the older one’s face. There was no regret in Percival’s eyes, only exhaustion. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Later that night they curled up against each other, Newt’s back to the fire and shielded by Percival. The ground was cold and hard, but it was refreshing for their weary bodies. They had not talked about the kisses they shared, and honestly, Newt wasn’t in a physical state where he would be able to act further on it, even if he wanted to. Besides, Newt felt disgusting. He had been wearing the same clothes for a week, only being able to splash a little icy water on himself if needed. He missed a hot shower, and soap. And a toothbrush. God, he was revolting. </p><p>Percival was on his side, facing Newt with his arm under his head to rest on, his eyes were closed but he was still awake. Newt traced a finger from Percival’s ear and slowly down his jawline into the prickly hairs. When he moved his fingers in it and the hairs bend, then it felt soft but still a little wiry. Percival gave a sweet hum at the touch. </p><p>Newt felt a smile on his lips as his finger continued to the others chin, then slowly down the line of his throat where his finger eventually met a thin silver chain. Percival kept still so Newt took the change and pulled on the chain to see it better. His dog tag came out from under his clothes and Newt carefully held it between his fingers. <em>Graves, Percival </em>read the two top lines, then a bunch of numbers that Newt had no idea what was, followed up with a <em>A pos. </em>Newt studied it for a while. His first thought was to find it fascinating, then the fascination turned into a form of sadness. The only reason Percival wore this was to identify him if and when something bad happened. His whole life and worth was stamped into this tiny metal plate, almost as if he was expendable and of no value. </p><p>“What are you thinking about?” Percival mused in a tired, rumbling voice. </p><p>“Why did you join the army?” Newt questioned. He gave a quick glance to Percival’s eyes before looking back at the necklace. Percival had not opened his eyes, had Newt not heard him speak he would have thought him sleeping.</p><p>“To be honest, I didn’t.” Percival said after a few seconds of thinking. “I finished my enlistment and joined the police, I wanted to be in the K-9 unit, but apparently I made a good impression and they asked me to join this special unit that is in this limbo between army and police. We are the ones they send out if they fuck up, so to speak.” </p><p>Newt was a little taken aback by Percival cursing, he had only heard the other talk nicely. His whole tone of voice seemed a bit agitated about the whole deal. </p><p>“Do you like it?” Newt questioned as he put down the dog tag under the other's clothing again.</p><p>“I like that I’ve been good at it. And that my family despises it.” Percival gave a little provocative smile and Newt gave a chuckle.</p><p>“But not something you want?” He pressed further.</p><p>“I don’t know.” Percival shrugged and opened his eyes to look at Newt. “By now it's too late. I’m too old to rewind and figure out what I want.”</p><p>“Don’t say that. You’re not that old.” Newt replied with a grin. He could feel Percival chuckle.</p><p>“Turning 39.” Percival gave a sigh and Newt couldn’t stop his smile. </p><p>“See, not too old.” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was a sickening feeling, almost like hunger. It was a feeling that had become familiar now. It rumbled and grumbled, a hollow feeling, an intensity that hadn’t been there before. A heartbeat was audible underneath the rumbling. </p><p>Newt tried to ignore it and focus on the heartbeat. Normally the hollow feeling would go away rather quickly. After all, hunger is a temporary feeling. A returning temporary feeling and Newt made a deal with himself that if he survived, he would never feel this again. </p><p>The body besides him bolted up. A hand landed on Newt’s shoulder and shook him. </p><p>“Newt, up, now.” Percival commanded before he got up on his feet. With his eyes to the sky, he stepped back a little to get a better view. </p><p>“What?” Newt mumbled and sat up. His back hurt from laying on the ground and he had a headache. The rumbling continued, the noise getting louder and Percival grabbed at Newt’s arm and hauled him up, his eyes still fixated on the early morning sky. </p><p>“What is happening?” Newt tried again. Adrenaline rushed up into him and he felt his fingers shivering. Were the birds infected now? Percival grabbed the gun in a tight grip.</p><p>Every hope of surviving crashed in Newt’s head, but Percival was almost smiling. It was the thrum of helicopter blades and the noise from the engine was getting closer towards them. Percival froze for a second, then he gave a calculated look towards the direction it was heading. His hand was still tightly balled up in Newt’s jacket arm. </p><p>“We gotta move.” Percival pulled Newt with him, a habit that Newt had noticed the other did whenever he would feel strong negative emotions. If it was a comfort thing or Percival making sure where the other was, Newt had no idea. </p><p>They started at a walk, then they quickly picked up the pace and Percival let go of Newt before they both jolted into a sprint, or at least as much a sprint as they could as they made it out of the forest and towards the marsh-like field that laid ahead. The sound moved unbelievably fast and a few seconds later, the olive colored giant became visible over the trees. Percival had been right, it was almost like the sound had a feeling to it, and Newt associated it with life or death right now, and not childlike wonder like Percival had expressed it.</p><p>The helicopter overtook them with ease. It almost turned silent the second it was right above then, then it was a more pleasant whir as it went in front.</p><p>To Newt’s horror it turned away from them and continued to the left and he was about to turn towards it but Percival grabbed his elbow and made sure that they both headed straight on. Another smaller helicopter became visible behind them and the sound of them and the blood rushing in Newt’s ears made it hard to notice the eyes stalking them through the tall grass.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Hospital</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was so unsure of this chapter. For some reason I think that’s it’s not ok? But I like it a lot, actually. There will be more, I still need to reunite them and make some sort of closure. I actually have a lot of ideas all of a sudden. When I started the fic i wanted it to be purely apocalyptic and out in the wild, but now I’ve changed it a lot. I hope you guys still like it. &lt;3</p><p>I know I make up a lot of characters, but I simply can’t find anyone from the actual fandom that fits in.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rescue helicopter landed short of a mile in front of them on a flatter patch of the field. The grass whipped away from the wind, almost laying flat over the ground. A scared rabbit bolted up and away, it had tried hiding by pressing itself into the ground, hiding from the monster that whirled through the sky, but now the monster was on ground and the rabbit made the decision to run for it. </p><p>The olive coloured helicopter was still gliding over the forest, making the leaves of trees rattle and bend, birds scattering out of their homes and it felt like chaos.</p><p>Percival could see that Newt picked up his pace, his eyes were locked on the rescue helicopter and for a short second Percival felt happy. He had done it. He had failed everyone on his team, but he had saved one. A single stranger hiking in the woods. Had Percival not taken him with him, Newt would’ve possibly been dead, too. </p><p>His legs were burning, his mind was racing. A firm grip around the rifle was sort of grounding. Even if they were close to the rescue, danger was still lurking and Percival’s job was to make sure no harm befell Newt. </p><p>A rustling in the grass a few feet to Percival’s side made him lose focus. Another rustling on his other side made him slow down to a quick paced walk. His throat was hurting from panting so hard and it felt even worse now that he had time to breath. The beasts were sneaky, but he had spotted them. Newt slowed down too, he was a few paces ahead of Percival.</p><p>“Something wrong?” Newt panted. His cheeks had a soft red color from the running, he was breathing hard through his mouth, his auburn hair was a mess, but a mess that Percival had grown to like. </p><p>“No,” Percival shook his head. “Continue, I’ll be right behind you.” Percival explained with a smile he hoped seemed sincere, even though it was fake. </p><p>“I’ll rather stay with you.” Newt argued with a tiny frown. </p><p>“The quicker one of us gets to them, the quicker we’ll be out of here.” Percival watched the helicopter in the distance. “I still have one job left, so I need you to go.” Percival moved his eyes to Newt. Confusion was clear in his pale eyes and Percival had a feeling that the other didn’t believe him.</p><p>“But-“</p><p>“Now, Newt.” Percival commanded. “I’ll be right behind you, I swear. Now, go.” </p><p>Newt gave him a last glance, it seemed like he was about to argue but he decided to do as he was told. He started running towards the helicopter and Percival felt a knot tying in his throat and for a second his eyes prickled. He brushed the feeling of regret and hurt away, he needed this one thing. He had failed so many people, the least he could do was to make sure that Newt got out safe and that no one else would get hurt. </p><p>Percival stopped completely and rummaged through his pocket. As he expected, the two creatures stopped rustling about. He pulled out a single bullet and the little plastic heart that Arabella had put in his pocket. He had forgotten to give it to Newt. He wanted her to have it back, he wanted her to know that even if he wasn’t the perfect father, he loved her more than he could show. With shaking hands he loaded the rifle. Percival tried to take a steadying breath, but he was shaking and it became hard to pull down air. Percival saw that Newt was still moving before he turned and started walking backwards towards the helicopter. He had the rifle up and ready, his hands shaking and making his sighting bad, but it would give them time. He had used Price as bait. Now it was only fair that he used himself as well. </p><p>As he expected, one of the creatures pounced out from the grass and straight towards Percival. Percival’s mind had time to realise that it was a wolf before he pulled the trigger. It gave a deafening sound over the field, the creature screamed and fell flat onto the ground, right before Percival. He felt the splatter of blood droplets hitting his face and hands. </p><p>In the beat of a second, he turned and started running. That had been their last bullet and another wolf came running, it was hot on his heels and Percival moved instinctively. Newt had stopped, but Percival didn’t have time to say anything before the wolf pounced and he fell onto the ground, scraping his arm as he tried to shield himself. </p><p>A searing pain shot up through his leg and he heard himself yell. In an awkward movement, he turned on his back and hit the wolf in the head with the butt of the rifle. It whined and for a second it seemed startled, Percival took the opportunity to hit it again, but this time it lashed out and made Percival lose his grip around the weapon. The whirl and thumping of a helicopter came closer, but it didn’t stop the beast from biting forward, its teeth brushed against Percival’s cheek, but he had somehow kicked it off. </p><p>The mechanical rattle of the automatic weapon on the helicopter caught Percival of guard. The wolf bit into his leg and his vision got blurry. Everything was a haze of guns, growls, and screaming. The helicopter moved over them and finished Percival’s job. The beast fell dead on top of him, but a continuous wave of pain vibrated through Percival’s torso. In a desperate attempt to get away, Percival lifted his head, his muscles in his chest and stomach pulsed worse in pain and he fell back, his head rammed into the ground with a thud.</p><p>Percival focused on a cloud in the sky, it was becoming pleasantly silent around him. He could hear his pulse and the blood rushing in his ears. He blinked away the wetness in his eyes, causing his vision to go even blurrier. Everything started to spin before Percival gave up fighting. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Percival felt cold. He blinked his eyes and a stranger came into his view. He could see his own arm with a needle in it, and he wanted it out. Something was wrong. With his other hand he tried grabbing the needle, but the stranger pushed him back with ease. It was too hard to try again. The stranger was talking in a headset with someone, Percival had no idea who. </p><p>Nothing was hurting now, his eyes rolled back and he had to give up again. </p><p>“Iron levels are low.” Someone said in a calm voice, which felt weird, given the situation felt so rushed and stressed. Percival scrunched his nose, the metallic smell of blood and the sterile, overwhelming smell of hospital filled his senses. Percival had a hard time adjusting his eyes to the harsh, white lights that gently moved above him. </p><p>People were moving, coming and going, he could hear wheels, but he didn’t feel like moving. A woman with a surgical mask and a hairnet came into his vision. </p><p>“You’re gonna be alright.” She said and her eyes were kind, they reminded him of Newt. </p><p>Then the panic spread in his chest. He had no idea if the other was safe, if he was ok or where in the world he was. Percival’s eyes fell on the woman again, she was busy but he needed answers to a lot of things. He opened his mouth to speak but his voice didn’t work, only a weak moan left him and no one reacted. </p><p>Another nurse lifted Percival’s head and placed a mask over his mouth and nose. Percival felt his face scrunch up in displeasure. It quickly fogged up and Percival wanted it off, but his arms felt heavy and he couldn’t do anything. His mind got hazy and his eyes drifted shut. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Percival slipped in and out of sleep, he felt dizzy and nauseous. From time to time he would open his eyes and take in the sight of the hospital room he was placed in. The clock over the door showed 1:20, not giving him any answers to whether it was night or day. There were no way of opening the door from this side and the windows had bars. The heart monitor beeped in the room, an annoying sound in his ears, and he closed his eyes again in the hopes of falling back into sleep. Maybe he would wake up somewhere pleasant.</p><p>It didn’t help. The clock showed the same when he opened his eyes again. With a tired movement Percival turned his head to the side. His eyes fell directly to the floor where he had hoped to maybe find a bucket before he would throw up. He forced himself to swallow and leaned back. Every muscle was aching, it stung and burned in his body. A groan escaped his lips. Even if he would throw up, he wouldn’t have the strength to do anything about it. </p><p>A nurse with a familiar face came in with a tiny knock on the door. </p><p>“Good to see you awake, mr. Graves.” She peeped in a light tone. “You might not remember me from yesterday, but my name is Louise.” She continued. Percival felt himself nodding a bit. She was right, he did not remember her name or presentation, only her face had a faint recognition to it. </p><p>Percival didn’t trust his voice yet, let alone daring to open his mouth. Another forced swallow gave him some feeling of control over his stomach. His eyes watched her as she filled up a glass with water and came closer.</p><p>“Painkillers and something to deal with the nausea.” Louise explained with a smile. Percival nodded again, silently feeling thankful as he tried to sit up. She gave him a helping hand with drowning down the pills. The water felt good in his dry mouth and throat.</p><p>“Thank you.” Percival rasped out. </p><p>“How are you feeling?” She asked as she went about the room.</p><p>“Terrible.” Percival tried to give her a tiny smile but they both got startled when the door went up and two armed men came in. The third person that came in was another nurse that quickly urged Louise out in an angry manner. She hissed something at the poor girl and Louise left in a hurry. </p><p>“Mr. Graves, good to see you alive and well.” She was louder than Louise. An annoying, commanding tone that Percival’s weary head wasn’t in the mood for right now.</p><p>“I’ve felt better.” Percival muttered and stared at her.</p><p>“Whenever someone is in here with you, these two will be here also.” She gestured to the two armed men. “We are not taking any chances regarding the virus. If you make any sudden or potentially threatening moves, they will not hesitate to act. Last night you were injected with the antidote for the virus and we estimate it to be working and done in the next couple of days. Until that, you’ll stay in here.”</p><p>Percival eyed the two soldiers, he didn’t recognise them as anyone he had ever worked with. </p><p>“Care to tell me what else happened to me last night?” Percival rasped out slowly. His mind was getting tired again now.</p><p>“You underwent surgery for close to 10 hours. For now they managed to save both your legs, then you were treated for two bullet wounds, one in the chest area and the other in your lower stomach.” She said it without a trace of care and it made Percival sick again. His skin felt cold and his mind was swimming. On one hand he wanted her to shut up and on the other he wanted to know it. “Numerous smaller injuries, a head trauma, and lastly, of course, the injection and its possible side effects.”</p><p>“Where is Newt?”</p><p>“Who?” She replied with a dead stare. </p><p>“Can you send Louise back in here?” Percival felt exhausted. Louise was at least kind and she seemed interested in making Percival better. This one was a sour shell of an unwanted human. She simply shook her head and headed out, the two armed men followed her and the door closed behind them. </p><p>Percival wanted to complain or to react, but for now he wanted to lean back and close his eyes.</p><p>The next couple of days in his extreme quarantine was spent mostly sleeping. His mind a foggy darkness, dreamless, and even if he had missed a bed so deeply, this wasn’t more comfortable.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Finally came a day where he was moved to a normal hospital room and Louise came in, no armed soldiers following and she announced that they had deemed him virus free and that they could begin working on getting him back into a normal life. </p><p>It was such a nice change of pace. The young woman was sweet and yet she could still poke fun of Percival, making the whole situation seem less dull.</p><p>“Does that mean I can see my daughter?” Percival had gotten his voice back, the coarseness was gone and it was pleasant.</p><p>Louise smile fell a bit as she was examining the two bullet wounds.</p><p>“I am afraid that her mother has decided that she cannot come before you are better.” She continued when she saw the hurt in Percival’s face, “she didn’t want her to see you in this state.”</p><p>It made sense. Percival looked like something out of a horror movie. Maybe it would be better for Arabelle to see him when he at least could stand up for more than a second. </p><p>Louise would come in almost everyday to clean and change bandages. After that a rehabilitation nurse would come and help him to literally get back on his feet. With the help of her and a cane, Percival managed to walk after the first couple of visits. It hurt like hell, both physically and psychologically, but he was thankful for having semi functional legs. </p><p>The best felling Percival had felt in what seemed like ages, was when they had given him green light to a proper shower. Yes, he was clean and Louise had helped him shave, but a real, warm shower had felt like heaven. He had spent the rest of the day in bed, his muscles overworked slightly, but he had never felt happier. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Do you know if anyone named Newt has tried to visit me?” Percival questioned one morning when Louise came to check on him.</p><p>“Your partner?” She replied with a warm smile. She said it with such a carefree attitude that it almost startled Percival. It would cost him his job if he were <em> partners </em> with Newt, not that he cared anymore and to be honest, he wanted that, but she had no judgment in her tone.</p><p>“He’s not my-“ Percival felt a heat creep into his cheeks. “He was the other survivor, he’s a friend.”</p><p>“Oh! Sorry, I got the impression that you two were together. You told me a lot about him before the surgery.”</p><p>“I did?” Percival mumbled with embarrassment. What little he could remember from before his surgery was that he couldn’t get words out at all.</p><p>“Yes.” She gave a chuckle. “You seemed very smitten with him. You were hard to understand, but you said I reminded you of him.” She said with a lopsided smile. Being a woman and then being compared to a man was not that flattering.</p><p>“It’s your eyes.” Percival gestured towards her and he couldn’t force down his smile. “Sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t be.” She continued. “But unfortunately no, he was in here for a night, then I guess he was moved to London. To be completely frank; I know nothing. This is all so secret and weird. I get no information.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The end</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is it! I had planned for more, but I knew that if I kept going for too long, then I would lose interest. &lt;3 sorry darlings. But here’s the ending.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A mixture of joy and sadness, a swelling heart and hot tears from his eyes when Percival had finally seen his daughter. Her smile and carefree spirit made everything seem alright for a second. Like nothing bad would come again, though he knew that the near future had a lot of unpleasant stuff that he had to deal with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day only got better when Seraphina came to visit. With careful steps and his cane to support him, he made it out into the open area of the hallway where patients could talk with their guests. She greeted him with a big smile and a warm hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve missed you.” She admitted before letting go. She still held a hand on Percival’s arm. “You refuse to die, huh?” She chuckled and Percival did, too, with a shrug. He knew too well that it was her way to poke a bit into his past. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone must think that I’m not done yet.” He said before they both sat down with a cup of coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got you this.” Seraphina announced with a secretive smile. It was a beautiful black and sleek cane with a silver head. Much more elegant than the one he was currently using. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what to say.” Percival started as he inspected it. “It’s beautiful. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have something else for you.” Her smile and eyes were all playful when she pulled out a pack of Percival’s favourite cigarettes and a lighter. She slid them over the table to him and he gave a smile and an amused huff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know me too well.” Percival said with a smile and without a word, but with some trouble, he stood up, using his new gift. Seraphina chuckled and knew what he was doing. With slow, careful, and painful steps, they headed outside. Percival barely made it to the smoking area before lighting a cigarette. The first couple of drags Percival enjoyed in silence. After that, they took the time to get caught up. What had happened at work, how Percival was recovering, but they had a silent agreement to only talk about the good stuff for now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A habit Percival had picked up from his week in hell was that he was constantly on guard. No movement or sound went unnoticed and it was overstimulating to be outside. He knew the only way to get better was to plow through it. The nicotine helped him relax a lot. After a while of chatting they headed back up and sat down. Seraphina gave a sigh and leaned forward. Percival knew what was to come, they couldn’t ignore it any longer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate to do this to you, but we need to talk about tomorrow.” Her smile fell. Tomorrow he would be going to trail, there he would be judged as to whether he had been guided blindly into a mass murder or if he had known and accepted the consequences of the mission. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you to tell me what happened from start to finish, as much as you can. And take your time, no rush.” She placed a hand over Percival’s and even though he loved her dearly, he still felt a hint of annoyance in his heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a lot of coffee and strength to tell the story from start to finish. How Percival and his team had accepted a mission where most of the information had been withheld from them. How Percival had failed and lost his whole team in less than 24 hours. Then he told that he had run into Newt and that Andrew Price had caught up to them, but he had passed on their way to the field and that Percival and Newt had continued without him. Seraphina’s face fell drastically and she pulled back into her seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t make any sense.” She wondered. Her face was unreadable and she reached into her purse and pulled out a folder. She eyed Percival for a second before carefully sliding it towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percival eyed her back before grabbing the folder. It was filled thickly with documents and he flipped it open. The first thing he met was photos of Price, laying on his front with his back lathered in open bullet wounds. A lot of different thoughts ran through his mind, his eyes darted to the next picture taken from a distance where a medical person from the rescue helicopter was dead by Price’s side, his throat ripped up in an animalistic way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percival closed the folder and slid it back to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That can’t be possible.” Percival murmured and shook his head. “He breathed out, we left him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was infected, you did the best you could under the circumstances. No one knows what’s going on, that's why I need to know the story so I can help you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percival nodded with a frown. This was shit.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <span><br/>Percival was accustomed to nightmares. Every night since his first departure, the nightmares had filled out his mind in his sleep. They had stopped abruptly while Percival was under heavy medication and the pain in his body was too much to think of for the nightmares to get through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now they were back, at full force. Not much from their trip had any huge impact on him, but the thought that Price hadn’t been dead and that he had been right on their heels was plaguing his sleep. Had the helicopters been a bit later at arriving they could have been killed. Killed by one of his friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need anything?” Louise peeped up and placed a hand on Percival’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, thank you.” Percival snapped out of his train of thoughts and sent her a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll leave you be, then. See you later, and good luck.” She said before heading out. Percival watched the door for a bit too long. He wanted to stay, disappear and forget it all. Instead he had to go to that stupid trail. They would whirl it all up again, act like they knew what had happened and tell how Percival and his team should have acted. Like they knew how it had been. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percival had been permitted to stay at his own home and he did. He came to the hospital every morning for check ups and training. He would admit that he looked forward everyday to coming here. Home was so awfully quiet and cold, it was a strange feeling to be alone and back in safety, but having no one around. Most of the time, Percival would stop and stare into nothing, sometimes breaking free of his staring-spell after a couple of minutes, sometimes it took hours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percival had made sure to go out early, he wasn’t the fastest person with his cane and he could need the fresh air. It was getting warmer outside, enough for an open coat. Percival watched the busy people hurrying past him and it made him feel truly broken. He was not normal anymore, he couldn’t even walk without hurting and the chances of it to become better was none existing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a glance to the sky and a deep, steadying breath, he pushed the awful self harming thoughts away. They filled his mind more often than he would care to admit lately. A stranger accidentally gave Percival’s shoulder a push, he came back to reality as he stepped sideways as quickly as he could. A wave of stinging pain shot through him and he gritted his teeth and shut his eyes tightly to get it under control. A tiny, miserable moan slipped his lips and he couldn’t say if it was the physical or mental pain that caused it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was weak.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seraphina was the only thing that made Percival sit through the whole ordeal. She had no idea of how it had been like out in the wild and she didn’t act like she did. Not like the others that made it seem as if the things Percival had seen and survived was nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percival had felt sick and his body had been shaking. Not for a second had he felt relaxed, he had been taunt and anxious. First they had accused Percival for lying, stating that he knew exactly what he headed into. With the help of Seraphina, she and Percival laid out the evidence of everything Percival had gotten of information on the mission, or the lack of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Secondly, they had accused him for abandoning a teammate to die a gruesome death, simply because it would be too much of a burden to take the other with him. They were, of course, referring to Price. Before Percival could do anything to change their minds, evidence was brought out that Percival had </span>
  <em>
    <span>killed</span>
  </em>
  <span> the soldier. The evidence being that they had found a dog tag belonging to Price on Percival when they had found Percival. That was absurd and they quickly changed that again when they had gotten the whole story from Percival, thankfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thanked Seraphina and they went their separate ways. He owed her a lot and would have to think of a way to thank her properly, she deserves it, after all of her hard work to keep him floating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percival debated where he should invite her out when he spotted something strangely familiar out of the corner of his eye. His heart pounded and he turned as quickly as he could. His eyes fell on the very thing he had missed so dearly. Everything stopped for a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Newt watched Percival with as much disbelief as Percival did him. Something in him told him that it was a vision, he imagined it all, or perhaps it was a complete stranger that looked like Newt. His auburn hair was fluffy, his clothing was different, it was not the hiking clothes that Percival had grown used to. He was well dressed in earthly colors, except his blue coat that shone through. It suited him to not seem on the brink of starvation, but groomed and well dressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other slowly made his way towards Percival, his eyes big and bright, they reminded Percival of a deer. Percival tightened his grip around the silver head of his cane. When Newt was within reach, Percival pulled him into a hug, only able to use one arm, but it was worth it when Newt wrapped his arms tightly around him. It felt right. It felt like Percival had finally found what he had been seeking for so long now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percival shut his eyes tightly as they prickled with tears. The urge to not let Newt see him crumble was still deep in him, even if he was no longer trying to keep them alive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Newt was shaking slightly against Percival, and the older one moved his hand to Newt’s chin and lifted his head. Newt was crying, Percival couldn’t determine if it were happy or sad tears he shed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They told me you were dead.” Newt whispered, his voice breaking in a soft sob and Percival could not keep his own tears back anymore. They rolled wet and hot down his cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here.” Percival whispered back and they met in a hug again. Percival could feel Newt sobbing against his shoulder. Pinned up emotions that finally had a chance to flow out of the younger one. Percival wanted to hold him forever, but this was not a good position for his body. Newt must have sensed Percival’s discomfort and pulled away slightly, his hands tightly holding onto Percival. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Newt’s eyes were shiny and beautiful, even with a hint of red from crying and the exhaustion in his features. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Newt apologised and wiped his eyes with a hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be, you didn’t.” It was sort of true, it had hurt but it hurt no matter what. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where have you been? I thought you were in England?” They were both clutching each other closely, secretly afraid that this was all a dream, the moment they would let go they would wake up and be empty and alone again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did- they forced me. I had no choice. They made me sign an agreement to never speak of this and that I should retreat to London.” Newt explained and Percival got a sour taste in his mouth. “I wanted to stay but you were in such a critical state. The next day they told me you were dead and I had to leave.” Fresh tears poured from Newt’s eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percival had no words. He was afraid of how many people might have lied to them since the beginning, he would have to figure out who to trust and who not to. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I can manage.” Percival reassured Newt with a smile as he got up from his seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s quite far, I don’t want you hurting yourself.” Newt argued but still he followed the older one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not hurting myself.” He said and gave a huff of amusement. None of them had wanted to be apart, so they had stayed close to each other for the whole day. Newt had cancelled his plans and the two of them had enjoyed the company of another person that understood their problems. They had found a cafe where they had sat for lunch, when they finished, they had agreed on a walk, none of them ready to leave the other yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked side by side, as close as they could. The sun warmed them up and Percival brushed aside how uncomfortable it was to move and be hot at the same time. He acted like nothing was wrong, he didn’t want to worry Newt unnecessarily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you never went home?” Percival questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I did. They almost followed me onboard the flight. I stayed with my brother for a few weeks, then I decided to come back so I could finish my book. I figured it wouldn’t help to sit and rot.” Newt explained, trying to hold the conversation just around the burning subject of their adventure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percival nodded and made a mental note that he should make sure to get a copy of said book when Newt was done. Not that animals were Percival’s strong suit, especially large dogs had become something that Percival walked a big circle around now. He used to love dogs, but now they reminded him of something that he’d rather forget. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percival had overshot it with the distance, his legs aching and luckily they came by a bench. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we sit?” Percival asked with a tiny hint of embarrassment. Newt seemed almost flustered when he nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course! Does it hurt?” They sat down close and without even noticing, Percival placed an arm behind Newt on the back of the bench. Percival fished out a cigarette and lit it. He politely made sure to blow the smoke away from Newt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not gonna lie: it hurts tremendously. But it’s something I have to push through.” Percival said with an expressionless face. He had no intentions of making Newt sad but it was the truth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you do it?” Newt suddenly asked and it took Percival by surprise. Newt’s eyebrows lowered and pitched together, sadness on his lips. Percival had never thought it through as to why he had done what he had. They sat in silence for a long time while Percival chewed on the question, cigarette forgotten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think-...” perhaps he shouldn’t say it in all honesty, but he felt like he needed to hear it out loud himself. “I think I hoped that I wouldn't come back.”  Percival admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percival saw as Newt clenched his teeth together, his eyes moving away from Percival and onto the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” Newt whispered. Newt sat back and watched the park before him. Percival watched the other with care. He wanted Newt to acknowledge him, to look at him. He felt selfish and disgusting, Newt couldn’t even look at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve tried for so many years to get away from myself.” Percival mumbled. He closed his eyes before continuing; “if I died, I could die with a purpose. I could die knowing that I saved someone.” He took the last drag from his cigarette, hoping it could calm him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you wanted to abandon me because you wanted to be a hero?” Newt snapped at him. Now he looked at Percival but his eyes were burning with something Percival couldn’t pinpoint. “I was so scared, you promised- you lied to me and I thought I had lost you.” Percival’s gut twisted when Newt’s eyes got wet again. He hadn’t thought of it that way. He had been so caught up in his own miserability that he hadn’t thought of the hurt it would create in those around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Percival averted his gaze. “I wasn’t thinking clear.” He admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are a right proper idiot.” Newt stated flatly in his clear, British accent. The whole sentence took Percival by surprise. Newt had never spoken so boldly or in such a way. Percival watched Newt with raised brows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if they had planned it and with no hesitation, they met in a kiss. A heated kiss like none of the others they had shared. Percival moved his hand to Newt’s neck and heard the other sigh into the kiss. Newt's hands held warmly and steadily on Percival’s jaw and neck and it felt right. A lot of emotions welled up in him. He was an idiot, Newt was right, but he wanted to be Newt’s idiot. Newt stopped and they rested their foreheads together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Percival whispered, not apologising the kiss but how for how stupid he had been. His whole life had been a joke. Hiding his sexuality since he was young, been deep into addiction, had a kid with someone he had never loved, had a job he never wanted, but now he knew deep down that he wanted Newt. As much as Newt would give him, Percival would take it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok.” Newt mumbled back. “I am glad you’re here. Alive.”<br/></span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <span><br/>Newt’s pale skin was soft, freckles dusted on his shoulders, a faint hint of pink on his cheeks and the softest, most erotic pants and moans left his pink bitten lips. He was an artwork as he rode Percival, their eyes were locked, the younger one not cowering away and it was intimate and intoxicating. He was tight and hot. Percival thrusted his hips up to meet Newt’s pace, from time to time thrusting a little harder than before, earning the beautiful sight of Newt closing his eyes and hanging his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percival’s hand was wrapped around Newt’s member, making him rock into his hand every time he moved. The other hand was on Newt’s behind, fingers digging into the soft flesh and helped him move up and down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percival could feel himself getting closer, he picked up his pace and Newt leaned down to kiss him. Newt’s moaning got louder, his body got taunt before he spilled over Percival’s hand. He tightened rhythmically around Percival’s member and it pushed him over the edge, too. They both breathed out, Newt got heavy on top of Percival’s chest and it was a perfect feeling. Percival wanted to stay like this forever, Newt spent and relaxed on top of him, his heart pounding hard but so did Percival’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t ever leave me again.” Percival said before he knew it. Dread filled him the instant Newt got completely quiet. The younger one sat up a little and watched Percival with an unreadable face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if you promise me not to die again.” Newt replied, a tiny smile forming on his lips. For once, Percival felt whole instead of broken. He wanted to start anew, hopefully with Newt. They still had a lot to talk out, and a lot of work ahead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But at least they had each other. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>